


Cherry Goes to the Ghoul School

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Atticus join Forte when he goes out of town to visit an old friend known as Ms. Grimwood who runs a finishing school for girls, on the way, they meet with Scooby and Shaggy again with Scooby's nephew Scrappy and the school turns out to be a ghoul school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Forte was talking with an old friend of his, then he went to look for Cherry and Atticus after he finished communicating with her and decided to see if he could invite them along to get them to go somewhere with him.

"Hello, Forte." Atticus said.

"I just wanted to tell you two that I'm going to visit an old friend of mine," Forte explained. "Her school is in need of a music teacher along with gym teachers. And obviously, I'll be the music instructor."

"Obviously..." Cherry repeated a little darkly. "When you coming back?"

"After the students' break," Forte said to them. "Though they're mostly going to be needing their physical education for a school competition against the one next door."

"Can we come with you?" Atticus asked.

"Who's 'we'?" Cherry glanced at him.

Forte blinked to them. "Only if you want to... Cerise, would you like to come too?"

Cherry sighed with a shrug. "Nothing else to do... But if there's uniforms, I'm not wearing one."

"Don't worry, the girls don't wear uniforms, I'm getting a ride later tonight, I'll fetch you both once it's time to get going." Forte said to the two.

"Yay!" Atticus cheered.

"You might as well pack now," Forte said to the younger ones. "And Cerise, you better tell your mother you need to pack up..."

Cherry blinked, then walked off to do that. Atticus ran off so then he could get started on packing. Forte went back to the church and Witherspoon the pigeon was at his perch as he wrote another note to inform his friend that he was going to be bringing guests with him.

Cherry leaned on the door-frame. "This school we're going to... Is it boring?"

"No, Cerise, I think you'll find it quite interesting..." Forte said as he finished the note, rolled it up and tied it to Witherspoon's leg, sending the bird off.

Witherspoon then flies off to deliver the message to Forte's friend.

"Shouldn't that bird be dead by now?" Cherry pointed out the pigeon she recognized from the Beast's castle.

"The Master decided he didn't need him anymore after the spell broke and he ran off with Belle," Forte looked back at her, crossing his legs. "So, he's become like a pet to me."

"I see..." Cherry shrugged. "Well... I'm going back home..." she said, seeming to be in a rush to get away from him.

"Okay." Forte said.

"Who is this old friend anyway?" Cherry asked on her way out.

Forte pulled her back to make her stay to listen. "Glynis Grimwood... She's a good friend of mine, I think you'd really like her."

"Uh-huh..." Cherry doubted it, but she went to her home to see if her mother finished her packing. And where her mother had finished packing Cherry's bags. "Thanks, Mom..."

"Sure, dear... I hear it's a bit chilly and cool over there, so be sure to dress warm." Michelle told her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom..." Cherry said softly with a nod.

Meanwhile at the Fudo house...

"You're spending your vacation from school at a school?" Jessica asked Atticus, a little surprised with the news he had.

"Yep." Atticus said.

Jessica shrugged with a small smile. "If you want... I just wouldn't really do it myself, but I hope you enjoy it... Do you know what school it is?"

"Oops, I guess I forgot to ask about the name of the school." Atticus said.

"Guess you'll find out when you get there..." Jessica shrugged as she went off, playing with her phone.

"Yeah, guess I will." Atticus said.

"I'm coming too." Patch said.

"Dogs don't go to school..." Jessica said softly to Patch.

"Well, I'm sure I can talk to Forte's friend into letting Patch into the school." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that..." Jessica said as she went to her room, playing with her phone.

Patch saw her go with the device, then looked up to Atticus. "I don't get you humans and those phone things... What do they do anyway?"

"Text and call different people." Atticus explained.

"Is it like a Twilight Bark?" Patch wondered since he mentioned calling and the bark was the dog's form of communicating with others, after all, it's what saved him, his brothers, and sisters from Cruella de Vil.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Cherry was pondering about the school and she was lying to think in her favorite spot: the local cemetery. She wasn't sure what to make of the school she would be visiting, but just hoped it would all be worth it once they got there and where she would get all her answers the next day. "I wish some of you were alive..." Cherry murmured to the tombstones as she relaxed in a place people found too creepy and disgusting to be among. "Then we could trade places..." she scoffed, moving her hair out of her face.

The next day, Cherry and Atticus's parents said goodbye to them and let them go off. Forte waited for them to come so he could take them to meet his friend at her school. And where he didn't have to wait long as Cherry and Atticus began to make their way towards him.

"There you two are... What took you so long?"

"I was contemplating whether I should still live or die..." Cherry muttered.

Forte blinked to her, then sighed as he turned his back. "Just come with me..." he told them, walking with them following behind him. "It's going to rain tonight, so we might be a little delayed..."

"Goody..." Cherry mumbled, but she allowed herself to follow him.

"I hope it's not a thunderstorm." Atticus said.

"Same here." Patch's voice said from with in Atticus's coat.

"We should be fine..." Forte assured them.

Cherry yawned, still very drained and tired.

"You can sleep on the way..." Forte said to her after helping Atticus into the ride, then held his hand out for her.

Cherry took his hand, shaking a chill down her spine, then joining Atticus. Forte climbed in after her, then stroked Witherspoon's feathers, he really grew attached to the carrying pigeon, even if messages that way were a thing in the very distant past.

"It's getting stuffy in here, Atticus." Patch's voice said in his coat.

"Just a little longer, Patch." Atticus whispered.

Cherry tossed and turned during the ride, but leaned against Forte in her sleep, making him smile briefly.

"Almost there..." Forte assured them.

Patch then popped out of Atticus's coat, panting. "I thought I was gonna die in there." he said.

"Sorry, Patch, I didn't have many options." Atticus said apologetically.

Forte looked shocked slightly, not expecting to see a dog on this journey. "Sacre bleu, a chein!"

"He wanted to come and besides I'm sure your friend won't mind." Atticus said.

"She shouldnt'... You should see her pet." Forte chuckled a little.

Cherry snorted in her sleep, still zoned out. Forte gently stroked some of Cherry's hair behind her ear and smiled as she slept.

"What kind of pet does she have?" Patch asked.

"You'll see..." Forte didn't want to give it away, he wanted the kids to see it for themselves.

"I hope it's another dog..." Patch smiled as his tail wagged a little in excitement.

Cherry snorted a little, then mumbled in her sleep, but it was audible. "Second star to the right...~"

"She must be dreaming about Neverland." Atticus said.

"She hasn't been in a while..." Forte winked to the boy, he had heard of her 'dream' she shared with her cousin Wendy about going to Neverland with her, John, and Michael. "I knew Petal Pan though myself."

"What was she like?" Patch asked.

"She was a very ambitious girl," Forte smiled as he remembered Petal before Peter even existed. "She always dreamed of becoming a mother... She always had baby dolls, wanting to play with them, bathe them, change them... Just anything to do with being a mother..." he sighed a little. "I just wish she could've met Peter again before her passing..."

"What happened to her?" Atticus asked.

"She died of old age, she was 115 years old and she never saw her firstborn again..." Forte said, his voice turning very soft as he shared the tender subject of death. "When Petal and her new husband got too strict with rules, Peter decided to run away... I tried to advise him not to, but he did and found Neverland and Tinkerbell somehow... Though, when they came back to his home, Petal had her second child, a son, Peter got the idea that they replaced him, so he went back to Neverland... Petal was happy with her new other son, but she really missed her own son who was born from her first husband, but he had died of a suicide... I told Petal I knew where her son was, but neither one of us had a way to get there, so Petal waited the rest of her life until her son would come back... But, unfortunately... Petal grew older unlike her son..."

"That's terrible." Atticus and Patch said.

"It really is... I just hope someday Peter does leave Neverland and come back home where he truly belongs..." Forte agreed gravely.

The ride stopped as it was raining a bit.

"Well, we're here..." Forte said, then shook Cherry to try to wake her up.

"No..." Cherry groaned, wanting to still sleep.

"Come along, Cerise, Glynis is expecting us..." Forte said.

Cherry groaned, then woke up, looking annoyed. "Why do people always do this when I'm having good dreams?"

"Who knows?" Atticus and Patch shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Forte helped them out, then thanked the driver, they got there as it was dark, but the rain had stopped. There was some sort of van behind them that was dark red.

"Wonder who's van that is?" Cherry mumbled.

The van opened up to reveal a familiar Mystery Inc. gang member, though instead of a green shirt, he wore a red shirt and had blue pants instead of brown. There was a Great Dane puppy with him.

"Hey, Shaggy." Atticus said.

The older boy looked around, then saw Cherry and Atticus. "Like, no way!"

"Who are those guys, Shaggy?" the puppy asked.

"Old friends of mine and Scoob's," Shaggy smiled in response. "They helped us defeat Ben and Sarah Ravencroft!"

"Yeah, I hope that we will never see that evil warlock ever again," Atticus said. "And who's this little guy?"

"Hi, I'm Scrappy Doo!" the puppy greeted with a friendly smile, shaking his paw with Atticus. "Mom's letting me visit Uncle Scooby!"

"I didn't know Scooby was an uncle..." Cherry said as she looked down at the plucky pup.

"Pleased to meet you, Scrappy. Atticus said, shaking the puppy's paw.

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo then saw Patch next to Atticus.

"Hey there!" Scrappy smiled, coming to the Dalmatian puppy. "Have we met? You look very familiar..."

"I think so, my name is Patch." The Dalmatian puppy said.

"Ah, yeah, I think I saw you at the Thunderbolt auditions in London." Scrappy pointed out.

"You were there?" Atticus asked, curious.

"Yeah, I was there with my mom," Scrappy smiled in memory, he then took out a souvenir photograph of him with Thunderbolt. "He's a great dog and all, but nothing like my Uncle Scooby!"

"Speaking of which, where is Scooby?" Cherry asked, noticing the older dog was missing.

"Like, over there... We uhh... Had an accident..." Shaggy gestured to the finishing school drawbridge.

"Oh, my." Patch said.

"What're you guys doing here?" Cherry asked.

"We're the new gym teachers," Shaggy said as they walked their way to Ms. Grimwood's school for girls. "What about you guys?"

"I'm the new music teacher," Forte said simply. "I haven't taught professionally in ever so long..."

"We wanted to come with him." Atticus said.

"I had no real choice..." Cherry said mysteriously.

Forte rolled his eyes to her, then looked to the sign and followed along to get into the school. "I hope Glynis and her girls are still awake... I'm anxious to meet them before they get to bed..."

"Poor girls..." Cherry mumbled.

"I hope that her pet is another dog." Patch said.

"Mm... Hopefully you enjoy it either way..." Forte shrugged as they went to the school.

Cherry stood, feeling very bored, couldn't they go in already? Forte knocked on the door and waited for assistance.

"Who goes there?" a voice called from a PA system.

"It's me, Glynnie..." Forte greeted.

"Oh, Chuckie, it feels so good to hear your voice, we need to talk more, I thought you would be dead by now!" the voice replied.

"Lucky for me, I have my ways..." Forte murmured under his breath. "Let us in, please."

"Coming right up!" the voice replied, making them step back and the drawbridge lowered.

"Chuckie?" Atticus asked, holding in his laughter.

Forte glanced at him. "Please stop doing that..."

Cherry had a rather amused smirk as well as they followed him inside the school. Patch had the same rather amused smirk. The others came in and saw turned over knights in shining armor in the middle of the floor.

"Those girls must've had a game in here or something..." Forte remarked.

"I dunno..." Cherry said, then saw a tiny green dragon with wings, then actually cooed over it and picked it up like a baby. "Oh, are you here aww awone? Poow baby..."

"Is is that a baby dragon?" Patch asked.

Cherry smiled as she gently rocked the dragon. "Looks like it... What're you doin' over here, fella?"

The dragon purred to her, but saw the older Great Dane known as Scooby Doo and growled, going after him, wnating to fry him up.

"Matches!" a sharp female voice called. "Come here!"

The dragon whined like a puppy and came to his mistress who was a short gothic looking woman.

"I hope he didn't scare you." the woman smiled at her company.

"Re? Ruh-huh..." Scooby shook his head.

"Scoob, is that a a...?" Shaggy asked out of fear.

"Ragon?" Scooby asked for him, then nodded before imitating a dragon's snarl. "Ruh-huh."

"Glynsia..." Forte came over to the short woman with a smile, he seemed to tower over her due to his taller height and she was very short for her age. "It's been too long... How have you been?"

'This must be her.' Atticus thought.

"I haven't seen you in ages..." the woman told the court composer.

"I know... We'll have to meet up for a meal sometime..." Forte said, then gestured to the company with him.

"Ah, yes," the woman walked over. "I apologize for Matches, he gets feisty around strangers, but when he gets to know you, he's quite fine."

"Glad to know ya, Matches, I'm Scrappy Doo." the Great Dane puppy said, shaking hands with the baby dragon.

"And I'm Patch." The Dalmatian puppy said.

"I guess you already met Cherry and my Uncle Scooby." Scrappy gestured up to the older dog.

Matches looked up at Scooby and growled while Scooby was attempting to be friendly and social in order to make friends with the baby dragon.

"You must be Cherry," the woman looked to the younger girl. "Chuckie's told me so much about you..."

Cherry glanced up at Forte. "Funny, Chuckie's never mentioned you..."

"She doesn't like my stories very much..." Forte said to his old friend in apology.

'Somehow, I'm not surprised.' Atticus thought.

"And you must be Shaggy Rogers," the woman looked to the cowardly teen of Mystery Inc. "I'm Ms. Grimwood, the head of this finishing school."

"Like, pleased to meet ya, ma'am." Shaggy came to shake her hand, but instead, a severed, floating hand shook.

"Thing, is that you?" Cherry looked to the hand.

The hand was dropped after Shaggy's little scare and the hand came up to Cherry like it knew her.

"You know that hand?" Atticus asked.

"My friend Katie and I spent some time with the Addams family." Cherry explained.

Forte smiled a little. "I haven't seen Gomez in years..."

"They're expecting a baby now..." Ms. Grimwood kept him up to speed, being close friends with Morticia Addams.

There was a wolf howl heard suddenly.

"Cool, that sounded like a wolf." Atticus said.

"Indeed, sounded like a werewolf type..." Forte tried to calculate.

Suddenly, a purple bat flew in. Scooby and Shaggy were very spooked and they tried to run away, but Thing shut the door on them.

"What's Thing doing here?" Cherry asked. "Shouldn't he be helping Gomez and Morticia?"

"He's been looking for work lately." Ms. Grimwood shrugged to her.

"Sounds reasonable." Atticus said.

Ms. Grimwood came to stop the boys from leaving.

"Is your uncle a mystery solving hero too?" Scrappy asked, making conversation with Patch, hoping to spark a friendship as they were both puppies.

Cherry watched the bat in curiosity.

"I'm afraid not." Patch said.

"Come, I want you to meet my girls," Ms. Grimwood told her guests. "Ah, here's one of them now..." she gestured to the flying purple bat.

"Uh, no offense, Ms. Grimwood, but what education could a bat get at a finishing school?" Cherry asked.

That bat turned from a bat into a purple girl with emerald green eyes and ruby-red lips. "What's wrong with that?" she asked, mysteriously. "I'm Sibella... Count Dracula's daughter."

"That must be cool, being Dracula's daughter." Atticus said.

"It can suck sometimes, but he's a great father." Sibella winked charmingly.

Scooby and Shaggy were frightened by the fact that Dracula had a daughter and she was standing right in front of them. The howl continued and everyone turned to see a girl with fur and pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, a torn-up blue dress with a bow and puffy orange hair.

"Looks like Little Orphan Annie if she were a monster." Cherry remarked.

"Wow, a werewolf!" Scrappy was amazed.

"Winnie the Werewolf to be exact," Ms. Grimwood stated. "Come down and meet your new teachers, Winnie."

"Helllooooooo!" Winnie greeted, still howling.

"Hello." Atticus and Patch said.

"Goobyyyeee!" Shaggy called before running away with Scooby.

Cherry sighed. "Won't those two ever learn not to be afraid of everything?"

"It appears not..." Forte remarked.

Winnie sniffed Cherry and Atticus. "You two seem familiar..."

"I would remember you..." Cherry said.

"Yeah..." Winnie said, then kept sniffing. "Do you guys know anyone named Lawrence Talbot?"

"Yes, we do." Atticus said.

"He's my uncle." Winnie told them as she clung on Atticus's back.

"Oh, small world..." Cherry said as she took the young werewolf off his back.

There was a Frankenstein girl coming down the hall, though very slowly.

"That's cool, having a wolfman for an uncle while you also have a dad that's a werewolf." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Family thing..." Winnie crawled around, then sniffed again. "One of you had extra bacon for breakfast this morning..."

"The only thing I'll ever eat." Cherry shrugged.

Scooby and Shaggy were still freaked out by this place as they ran off after meeting the one called Elsa Frankenteen.

"Cool." Atticus said, seeing Elsa.

"You think the chaps will be alright?" Forte asked as Scooby and Shaggy had run off with Scrappy and Patch with them.

"I bet they're just anxious to get to their rooms." Ms. Grimwood chuckled.

"Come on, we better find them." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Let's try to get away from here." Shaggy pointed to a door they were next to.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

"But, Uncle Scooby, why are we leaving?" Scrappy frowned. "Don't ya wanna meet the rest of the girls?"

"Like, those weren't girls, Scrappy, they were ghouls!" Shaggy corrected as they opened the door to what looked like a torture room.

"They seemed nice to me." Patch said.

A transparent, blue, ghostly girl flew in through the wall and had a friendly smile.

"Cool, a ghost." Patch said.

"S-S-See what I mean?" Shaggy pointed to the ghost girl, shivering.

"Hiii!" the ghost girl greeted, she had a high-pitched voice. "I'm Phantasma!" she then flew over to the cobwebbed and ancient organ, deciding to play a tune for her guests.

"Cool, you play the organ?" Patch asked.

"I taught myself..." Phantasma admitted. "I hope the new music teacher can show me..."

"I'm sure he'll be able to..." Atticus lightly joked.

Scrappy and Patch walked up to the ghost girl.

"Not bad, do you know any rock and roll?" Patch, Atticus, and Scrappy asked.

Shaggy grabbed them all, running with them and Scooby. "No time for rockin', we gotta get rollin'!"

Cherry, Forte, Ms. Grimwood, Elsa, Sibella, and Winnie were on their way to find Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Patch, and Atticus.

"Don't worry, Ms. Grimwood, we'll find 'em!" Elsa said as they were coming into the room just as they left.

"Guys, when are you going to stop being afraid so easily?" Atticus asked.

"When things stop being so scary!" Shaggy gasped as he ran, then found a new door. "Quick, in here!" he ran with them into an Ancient Egyptian room. "Like, this looks like a good place to hide." he said as he saw a tall sarcophagus.

"I don't think we should go in there." Atticus said.

It was too late, Scooby opened it and hid in it with Shaggy and Scrappy. Patch facepalmed with his paw to his muzzle. He may not have been educated in school like the humans, but he remembered Cherry being an Ancient Egypt nut and knowing all about the history, beliefs, and traditions, knowing a mummy would be in there, just to scare them even more. Scooby and Shaggy instantly ran out from a 'scary mummy', but the mummy was a little mummy girl with a pink bow on her head and she looked like she was waking up from a nap. She looked a lot younger than the other girls.

"Aw! And who is this?" Atticus asked.

"Aw..." Ms. Grimwood walked with Forte and Cherry. "I see you met the youngest of my girls. This is Tanis, the mummy's daughter."

Tanis smiled as she sucked her thumb, looking at everyone.

"You are so adorable!" Cherry picked up Tanis and hugged her.

"Why can't you be a normal girl and get excited like that over puppy dogs and teddy bears?" Forte asked her.

"You've known me for a while, you should know me better by now..." Cherry glanced to him as she held the little mummy.

"Fair enough." Forte rolled his eyes.

"She's so cute." Patch said.

"Are they the new gym and music teachers?" Tanis asked as she nuzzled against Cherry like a baby.

"Yes, Tanis," Sibella nodded. "We're trying to help them around and maybe have them for dinner."

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna eat us, we're just skin and bones, right Scoob?" Shaggy grew nervous.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, showing his ribs through his fur and skin.

Phantasma giggled. "They're strange!"

"Oh, you have no idea." Atticus said.

"We're in good shape too!" Scrappy smiled as he flexed a muscle of his.

"You can help us beat those Calloways next door!" Sibella gestured to the school that was a military one and was next to theirs.

"Yeah, they win every time!" Tanis pouted as she stood next to an empty trophy case. "No year trophies for my mummy case!"

"Well, this year, you will have a trophy in there." Atticus said.

"That's right," Phantasma smiled as she floated through a temple. "We need a coach with spirit!"

"Who could show us all the right moves!" Winnie added as she grew energetic.

"That's my Uncle Scooby and his friend Atticus!" Scrappy said as he pushed his uncle and new human friend closer to the girls and Shaggy.

"Scrappy is right." Patch said.

"Don't worry, Tanis," Scrappy told the mummy girl. "We're gonna help you or my name isn't Scrappy Doo!"

"Oh, man, these guys are good!" Winnie jumped for joy and howled.

Scooby and Shaggy held each other, still a little scared of the monster girls.

"Oh, it's so 'fangtastic' to be working together." Sibella smiled, her teeth twinkled.

"Don't forget, I'll teach you music and Cerise will teach you to sing." Forte added in.

Cherry looked back at him. "ExCUSE me!? I never agreed to that!"

"I don't remember Cherry agreeing to teaching anyone how to sing either." Patch said.

"She has a very lovely voice..." Forte said as he came behind the girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up..." Cherry growled, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to Ghoul School!" Elsa said to them, then slapped Shaggy and Scooby on the back, making them roll onto the floor.

"Wow, you're as strong as Atticus." Patch said.

Elsa chuckled. "I get it from Dad!"

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled," Ms. Grimwood smiled. "Now, let's get you to your rooms."

Thing came by with a large set of skeleton keys to open any door in the school.

"Ah, here are the keys." Ms. Grimwood smiled.

"Gee, you guys must've been overwhelmed by your warm welcome." Scrappy chuckled as he dragged Scooby and Shaggy out of the room to let them get settled into staying here.

"Would you like to stay in a room with me, Chuckie?" Ms. Grimwood smirked to Forte, a little sultry as she held his arm.

"Erm... Thank you, Glynis... But I think I should keep an eye on Cerise, she's my responsibility when her parents are away..." Forte said, smiling nervously and apologetically as he slid his arm away from her.

"He's right." Atticus said.

"Well... Call me if any of you need anything, we'll see you in the morning." Ms. Grimwood smiled as they went off.

Patch followed Atticus to a room where they could both stay in. "Atticus, you never told me monsters could go to school too..."

"I didn't even know." Atticus said.

"Well, at least there are schools for everyone," Patch said as he hopped onto the bed when Atticus put his suitcase on top of it. "I heard Angel, Scamp, Annette, Colette, and Danielle go to a puppy school to help them train for when Jim Dear, Darling, and Mo are too busy for them."

"Would you like to go to a puppy school too?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Perhaps that would be nice," Patch smiled. "I wouldn't feel as lonely... Don't get me wrong, I love your parents, and I love being with you, but I miss the kind of company I would get with the others back on the farm."

"Well then, first thing when we get back home is that I ask Mom and Dad if you can join puppy school." Atticus said.

"Jolly good!" Patch chuckled, he couldn't help but say that, being born and raised in London after all.

"Cerise, are you dressed yet?" Forte asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Cherry slammed the door open on him, walking out in her robe, slippers, and pajamas.

"I suppose you are..." Forte mumbled, pulling the door off as she walked into their room.

"Why do we have to share a room anyway?" Cherry snorted as she took off her robe and slippers, getting into the bed.

"They didn't have anymore rooms." Forte said.

"Yeah, right..." Cherry folded her arms and tucked herself in, nestling down in the bed.

"Just try to enjoy it, okay?" Forte asked as he stayed in his clothes, not getting ready for bed.

"Your friend is totally into you..." Cherry smirked, she noticed how flirty Ms. Grimwood seemed around him. "Why don't ya stop dragging your feet and fall in love with her?"

"I love Glynis, but I'm not interested in her that way..." Forte said once he sat down on his bed and took out a book he had been reading for a while.

"I knew it..." Cherry mumbled as she turned her face away from him.

"Knew what?" Forte glanced at her, having heard that.

Cherry looked back at him with a smirk, folding her arms. "That you're gay."

Forte gaped at her. "I'm not gay! Why on Earth would you think that?"

Cherry smirked with a shrug. "Experience... You seemed awfully attached to your master when Belle and I came by during Christmas... You haven't been married..."

"I'm not gay..." Forte slowly shut his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, just keep tellin' yourself that..." Cherry taunted him.

"I'm serious!" Forte exclaimed.

Cherry chuckled. "Get married already then..."

Forte rubbed his temples at the child. 'This girl is going to be the death of me...' he thought drearily.

Cherry yawned and fell asleep and Forte took out his book to read while she would sleep. What none of them didn't know was that an adventure was going to be coming their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Forte kept reading until he heard a rooster crow that morning. He then shook Cherry awake. "Come along, Cerise... It's time for school..."

Cherry mumbled, turning in her sleep, her eyes still shut. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Cherry smiled as she slept calmly, then felt something cold and saw Forte's face was inches away from hers.

"Hello..." Forte greeted.

Cherry yelped, falling out of bed. "WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?"

Forte chuckled in victory that he got her out of bed, literally. Cherry growled, then went to wash up, get dressed, and use the bathroom before she would start the day. Unlike Cherry and Forte, Atticus and Patch both woke up at the same time and they both got ready for the day.

Thing was going down the hall to wake up Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy. Scooby woke up by running out of his room with his tail that had a patch of smoke behind it as Cherry, Forte, Patch, and Atticus met with Shaggy, Scrappy, and Ms. Grimwood.

"Morning, everyone." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

Scooby put his tail in the fish bowl, panting in relief.

"Uncle Scooby, you woke up the goldfish!" Scrappy told his uncle as a fish came out from behind the rocks.

"That's no goldfish, Scrappy, that's our pet piranha." Ms. Grimwood corrected.

"RIRANHA!?" Scooby was scared again. He then ran as the fish bit his tail.

"How did you sleep, Chuckie?" Ms. Grimwood looked up to Forte.

"I don't sleep... But I'm fine..." Forte stepped backward from her, feeling very awkward around her, which made Cherry hide a smirk and quiet giggle.

"So, where are the girls?" Patch asked.

"In the dance room," Ms. Grimwood replied. "I told them we'd start the day with dance lessons this morning."

"Say, brings you back, doesn't it?" Forte asked Cherry.

"I'm trying very hard not to kill you the more time I spend with you..." Cherry grinned sadistically back to him as she really didn't wish to be seen with him.

"Let's go see how the dance lessons are going." Atticus said.

The others came as Scooby tried to hop the piranha off his tail, but the girls thought it was a new dance.

"Stop, stop, this isn't dancing!" Cherry cut in as the girls followed along Scooby. She then saw they were enjoying it, so she sighed and just let them have their fun. "Ah, whatever..."

"Looks like Scooby's very light on his paws." Patch said.

Shaggy chuckled. "Like, you could say that again."

Ms. Grimwood smiled as she had a tutu. "Very well, Shaggy, you take over for now."

"Uh, like you're the boss, Ms. Grimwood..." Shaggy took it.

"Tutus for you too, Scrappy and Patch?" Ms. Grimwood gave smaller ones to the puppies.

"Me, a tutu?" Scrappy took the tutu, feeling honored.

"Yes, ma'am." Patch said.

'You'll never catch me wearing one of those.' Atticus thought.

"Where is your music?" Forte asked.

"Thing provides music for us in this class, Maestro..." Ms. Grimwood told him, gesturing to the hand and clinging to him yet again.

Thing came to the ancient gramophone and started to spin it to play some ballet music.

"Great music choice." Atticus said.

"Why do we have to dance around in a dress, Shaggy?" Scrappy asked once he, Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch were going to dance with the girls.

"Uh... Well, uh... Because uhh..." Shaggy wasn't sure himself.

"Because you will make my little girls limber!" Ms. Grimwood replied with a wistful smile.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Atticus said.

"Why do I suddenly feel embarrassed?" Patch asked.

"Come on, Cherry!" Tanis pulled on the older girl's hand. "Dance with us!"

"I don't dance..." Cherry withdrew her hand away from the mummy girl.

"Please, Cherry?" Tanis's big blue eyes became big and dewy like puppy's eyes.

Cherry blinked, then sighed. "Fine..." she muttered, then decided to try to dance with them.

"Have a fun time." Atticus said.

"Oh, we'll do great with Shaggy and Cherry teaching us dancing!" Sibella said as she spun.

"Totally!" Winnie beamed as she also spun.

Thing was slowing down as he was spinning the crank.

"Tempo, tempo." Forte told the hand.

Thing shrugged, then went back to the music.

"Thing is a great listener." Atticus said.

"That music really makes me unwind!" Tanis cheered, even if Elsa accidentally stepped on her gauze.

Scrappy and Patch were bouncing together with Shaggy and Scooby.

"I wish that I could help the girls in some way like be an assistant coach." Atticus said.

"Perhaps you could, Atticus," Ms. Grimwood smiled to him. "Scooby and Scrappy signed up to be gym teacher assistants for Shaggy."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"All right, girls, let's get ready for gym practice, everybody head outside." Ms. Grimwood announced.

The girls put up their tutus and happily ran outside.

"Oh, boy... Phsyical activity..." Cherry snorted.

"You're coming too!" Winnie grabbed her arm, pulling her with the others.

"Gosh, the girls seem to really like Cherry." Scrappy smiled.

"Well, she's an older girl, they probably see her as a mentor." Forte shrugged.

Atticus was happy that they were going to be doing gym exercises.

"Like, follow us, girls!" Shaggy called once they all got dressed into work-out clothes. "There's nuthin' like a little run to get you into shape!"

Winnie saw Patch going by on all fours and decided to try it herself while everyone went on two legs. Atticus was also in work-out clothes, keeping up with everyone.

"And we don't have to wear a tutu either!" Scrappy laughed.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Ro rutu!"

Cherry panted as she ran, she may have been thin these days, but she had a hard time catching up.

"Ah, there's nothing like the wind in your hair..." Sibella sighed.

"This is good for heart, mine beating fast!" Elsa laughed.

Winnie howled as she ran. "It'll keep ya warm too!"

"I got built in leg warmers!" Tanis added.

"That's great, Tanis." Patch said.

The Mystery gang ran over top of Matches, trying to bury like a dog.

"Hey, Matches, how 'bout burning a few miles?" Shaggy joked.

Matches growled, he wanted to burn them, but decided not to do it and continue to digging.

"Like, sorry I asked!" Shaggy then called.

Elsa ran ahead, enough to make the trees shake and apples fall down from the trees. Surprisingly Atticus was even able to keep up with Elsa. Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Cherry crashed against each other.

"Get off..." Cherry grumbled as she was underneath everyone.

"Like as long as we're here, we might as well take a break and a bite." Shaggy chuckled.

"Reah." Scooby said.

Both of them ate their apples, but then cringed in instant disgust.

"Oh, don't you like crab apples?" Sibella asked them as she held her own. "They're 'fangtastic'." she then started to eat her own, even sucking the juice out.

"Like, you girls have strange tastes..." Shaggy looked paler than normal.

"Come on, let's keep going." Cherry said once she got up.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

The girls followed, eating their own apples.


	4. Chapter 4

Matches buried a volleyball, chuckling with himself.

"Matches, how many times do I have to tell you 'don't dig in the pumpkin patch'?" Ms. Grimwood walked over with Thing and Forte, scolding her pet dragon. "We need them for our Halloween Hoedown, and you certainly can't carve THAT into a Jack-O-Lantern..." she gestured down at the buried ball. "Now, get rid of it!"

Mathes sighed, but he did as told.

"He's trouble, but I love him..." Ms. Grimwood smiled up to the maestro.

"It looked like he was trying to bury that volleyball." Forte said.

"You know household pets," Ms. Grimwood chuckled as she held him again, despite him telling her numerous times not to. "They'll grow out of it hopefully... I think he got that ball from next door, I'm not too sure."

"I think those boys at the other school over did it with their practicing." Forte said, pointing to the military school.

"Perhaps..." Ms. Grimwood leaned against him, looking lovingly.

Matches grunted and kicked the ball back over the hedge to the school next door, he wanted to still play with it, but he had to obey his mistress.

"Like, I hope we get to eat something good soon." Shaggy said.

"Meal time is next," Cherry said as she looked at the schedule. "And it looks like an outdoor banquet."

Shaggy and Scooby liked the sound of a banquet.

"I'll get things sorted in the kitchen and get back to you all," Ms. Grimwood said, heading inside the school. "Care to come along, Chuckie?"

"Erm, no thank you, Glynis... I'll keep an eye on things out here..." Forte backed out of it.

"Very well." Ms. Grimwood said as she got inside her school.

"Dude, she's so into you." Cherry mocked him.

Forte groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"And where she won't stop being into you until she knows how you feel." Patch said.

"Females..." Forte sighed.

"Go out with her," Cherry nudged him. "You could use someone..."

"I'm not interested in her like that..." Forte argued.

"Ah, you're so picky... You need to get hitched... I think you only cling to me cuz you're lonely..." Cherry scoffed, though little did she know, she would grow up to be the perfect woman for him once she would officially 'grow up'.

"She's just not the woman for me... I only like her as a friend..." Forte said as he watched Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and the girls come back, looking very hungry, he then smiled to them. "Ms. Grimwood will be right back with our meal, you can catch your breaths or take a water break until then."

"Man, I'm hungry like my family!" Winnie said as she patted her growling gut.

"Man, I haven't had this much exercise in a long." Patch said while panting.

"Good for the heart." Elsa said to him with a smile.

"What should we do until Ms. Grimwood comes with our food?" Scrappy asked.

Tanis sucked her thumb as she tugged Cherry's jacket end. "Why don't you tell us some stories?"

"Oh... Um... I dont' know..." Cherry said as she picked up the little mummy girl again. "Like what..."

"I heard about you guys from Uncle Lawrence." Winnie said to Cherry and Atticus.

"Daddy says he knows you guys too!" Elsa added.

"No way, I didn't know that Frankie had a kid." Atticus said.

"Well my Daddy is Frankenstein." Elsa gave a nod.

"Well, I'm glad he found someone..." Cherry smiled as she held Tanis.

"Do you know our parents as well?" Phantasma asked as she floated with Sibella.

"I think I may know your mother..." Forte said to Sibella. "Is her name Mavis?"

"Yes, she is, how do you know her?" Sibella asked.

Forte rubbed the back of his neck. "She's the one who actually turned me into a vampire 300 years ago."

"Oh, dear." Patch said.

"Isn't Mother just a delight?" Sibella smiled.

"Well, she was defiantly charming to me before she met your father I believe." Forte chuckled.

"Cherry, did you know my Mummy Daddy?" Tanis asked.

"Maybe... I'll have to see..." Cherry shrugged as she kept rocking the mummy girl.

"Like, I'm glad it's not Parent's Night..." Shaggy was afraid of the monster relatives of these little girls.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

"I think it's cool to know monsters!" Scrappy beamed.

"I hope we're good enough for Monster High when we get old enough." Winnie grinned.

"I'm sure you girls will be good enough for Monster High." Atticus assured her.

After what felt like an eternity for Shaggy and Scooby, Ms. Grimwood finally returned with food for the students, teachers, and assistants.

"Come and get it, my little ones!" Ms. Grimwood called as Thing rang the bell for them to get them at the outdoor dining room table.

In a flash, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy dashed over.

"Zoinks! Like, I thought you'd never ask!" Shaggy smiled. "About time to wrap up the appetite, huh, Scoob?"

"Reah, rappetite!" Scooby grinned as he opened up the platter to see a few steaks.

"Wow, this looks pretty tasty!" Scrappy chirped.

"Yeah, it really does." Atticus said as soon as he came over to the table.

"Yes, I certainly hope so," Ms. Grimwood smiled at her guests she then took the platter away and went to the meat-eating plants. "Nothing's too good for my garden."

"Can I feed one, Ms. Grimwood, please, can I?" Tanis asked adorably and sweetly.

"Of course, Tanis, now be careful." Ms. Grimwood smiled down at her.

"Yeah those Venus meat-eating flytraps will eat the hand that feeds it if you're not too careful." Atticus guessed.

Thing proved to be a true example of that, but he got out. Tanis giggled as she helped Ms. Grimwood feed the plants.

"Like, let's split up, there must be something to eat in this garden." Shaggy suggested.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Cherry gigled a little.

"What's so funny, Cherry?" Shaggy looked to her.

"You sounded just like Fred for a minute." Cherry said between giggles.

"Yeah, you really did, Shaggy." Atticus said.

"Hey, we found some tomatoes!" Scrappy said as he stood with Patch next to a big and ripe patch. He then picked one, but it instantly squashed into his paws. "Some rotten tomatoes..." he muttered.

"I'll take some of those next time I go see an Ashton Kutcher movie." Cherry joked a little.

"Look, Atticus, some squash!" Shaggy pointed to the vegetable.

"Cool." Atticus said.

However, the squash also squished instantly in their hands. Cherry came up to a watermelon with her hands in her pockets, then hit it with her foot and it deflated and went around like a balloon.

"Like, everything in this garden's totally rotten!" Shaggy exclaimed in defeat.

"Every so often, something fresh comes in." Ms. Grimwood said like rotten was good and fresh was bad.

Elsa grabbed a corn plant, then tossed it away like it was garbage. "Ripe corn, YUCK!"

'These girls are very strange.' Patch thought.

"Perhaps I could give you all something with a Transylvanian diet." Sibella said to them.

"Something we mortals would like, please." Cherry requested to the vampire girl.

"Get them garlicless pizza or something, Sibella..." Forte shrugged.

Sibella turned herself into a bat before flying off for them. "I'll see what I can do."

Shaggy fainted from Sibella's bat transformation.

"No garlic will do!" Atticus said.

"Got it!" Sibella called back as she flew off to get food for the humans.

Scooby and Patch sniffed around for some food around the garden they could eat.

"You want anything, Chuckie?" Ms. Grimwood asked her friend.

"Nothing thank you... I'm not hungry..." Forte assured everyone he would be alright.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Trust me," Forte assured everyone. "Are you going to eat today, Cerise?"

"Yeah... I worked up an appetite myself with that running and that I hadn't eaten a full meal in three days." Cherry nodded her head.

"I've been noticing that." Atticus said.

"Cerise, you shouldn't skip meals to lose weight..." Forte put his hand to his head, shaking it.

"You know how I feel about living..." Cherry mumbled.

Forte sighed, what happened to this girl while he was away from her after so long?

Winnie howled after a while. "You won't be hungry for long, guys!"

Sibella came back, flying as a bat and turned back into herself as she held a pizza box. "One pizza to go with everything on it." she told them, removing the top with the steaming pizza for the hungry humans.

"Yay! Pizza!" Atticus cheered.

"How wonderful!" Shaggy happily took a slice.

Scooby, Atticus, and Cherry took some too.

"Remember, give him a little bit..." Cherry told Atticus because pizza was bad for puppies.

"I would prefer it if it had spider webs and dragon scales, but I hope you all enjoy." Sibella said to the humans and dogs.

Atticus then gave half of his slice to Patch. Patch smiled as he ate it, happily joining the others in their pizza. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy to go inside while the girls helped themselves to some pizza.

"This pizza ain't half bad." Patch said while tasting his half.

After everyone finished, they went inside and someone had rung the doorbell.

Ms. Grimwood was busy typing Tanis's bandages back together after a little accident. "Will you get the door for me, Sibella?"

"You bet I will!" Sibella said while turning into a bat.

"I'll go with you." Cherry said, following her to the front door.

"Who could that be?" Atticus asked himself wondering who was at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sibella opened the door, showing a man in a military uniform.

"Excuse me, is Ms. Grimwood there?" the man asked her.

"Who should I ask is here?" Cherry asked him in return.

"Colonel Calloway," the man introduced himself, he then looked spooked by Sibella's bat form. "Your place is ridden with bats!"

"Something tells me this man doesn't know how to treat a lady, huh, Cherry?" Sibella giggled as she turned back to normal.

Calloway blinked at her, still freaked out. "Where'd you come from, young lady!?"

"From up there," Sibella pointed upstairs. "Ms. Grimwood should be here any moment, make yourself comfortable."

They all entered the living room and where while the Colonel wasn't looking, Sibella turned back into her bat form.

The Colonel was still freaked out. "Thank you, young ladies..." he turned back, then looked alarmed when Sibella turned back. "This school must have bats in its belfry..."

"He doesn't know?" Cherry whispered to Bat Sibella.

"I guess not..." Sibella shrugged her wings as she flapped them to keep herself in the air.

Calloway went to sit in a chair, but it trapped him in metal chains.

"Looks like this place has it's own trap chair." Atticus said once he entered, seeing the Colonel's predicament.

"Ah, Colonel Calloway," Ms. Grimwood came with Maestro Forte by her side. "How nice of you to pay us a visit."

"M-Ms. Grimwood, this chair is!" Calloway tried to break himself free.

"Ah, yes," Ms. Grimwood smiled like it was a normal thing. "It's a collector's item. Early in the position. But not very comfortable I'm afraid. Would you prefer a comfier chair?" she asked, snapping her fingers to free the colonel.

"Thank you." Colonel Calloway said as he got out of the chair and goes over to a softer, less trapping chair.

"Who is this?" he asked, seeing the organist. "You look like my old music tutor my parents hired to punish me..."

"Hello, Ronald..." Forte grinned eerily, assuring him he was the very old music tutor from his past.

"M-M-M-Maestro Forte?" Colonel Calloway said, saluting.

Forte chuckled, looking down to Cherry. "See, I can be scary... At ease, Ronald..."

"No one likes a show-off, that's why my brother doesn't live at home anymore..." Cherry mumbled to him.

"Now, how about some tea and sweets?" Ms. Grimwood suggested.

"Negative, Ms. Grimwood, I'm on a strict, military diet." Calloway replied, trying to get serious again.

"Nonsense, you absolutely must taste my fudge." Ms. Grimwood said as she hits a gong.

An octopus came with the gong, carrying cups and plates in his tentacles. Calloway was alarmed.

"I made it this morning." Ms. Grimwood added with a smile.

"W-Well, if you insist... Thank you..." Calloway took a piece, nervously.

The octopus then poured Ms. Grimwood a cup of tea.

"Delicious if I do say so myself..." Ms. Grimwood took the cup as she bit into her fudge.

Calloway bit into his piece, finding it hard to digest. "Doesn't it taste a little... Moldy?"

"Of course, Conoel!" Ms. Grimwood told him as she wiped her mouth. "Fungus Fudge always tastes moldy!"

"FUNGUS FUDGE!?" Calloway screamed out, then tried to wash it down with his tea.

Since he didn't want his fudge, Matches ate it instead.

"You like it, don't you, Matches?" Patch asked baby dragon.

Matches licked his lips and nodded his head.

"Yes, it goes so well with toadstool tea." Ms. Grimwood smiled.

Calloway gulped as he looked to the cup. "T-Toadstool Tea?" he dropped his cup on the baby dragon's head.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Patch said, wincing.

"More tea, Ronald?" Forte asked his former student.

"Uh... Negative, Maestro and Ms. Grimwood..." Calloway shook his hands nervously. "I think it's time we arrange our annual volleyball game. My cadets are uhh... Looking forward to winning again this year. Is it getting a bit warm in here?"

"It's going to get a lot hotter on the volleyball court, Colonel," Ms. Grimwood smirked to him. "We got a new coach and I'd like for you to meet him."

The octopus pulled on a string.

"I have a feeling he's about to slide in, literally." Atticus said.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy indeed slid in, passing them. The octopus pulled them back and had them meet Colonel Calloway.

"Shaggy, I'd like you to meet Colonel Calloway." Ms. Grimwood told the cowardly teen.

"Helloooo!" Calloway greeted, but his seat was hot enough to make him jump from it.

"Like, don't get up on my account, Colonel." Shaggy chuckled.

"Looks like he got to meet Matches." Atticus said.

"Bad boy, Matches!" Ms. Grimwood scolded, seeing the dragon under the Colonel's chair.

Matches growled, he really didn't like the colonel.

"I say the girls are ready to play your school," Cherry said. "Whatya say, Colonel?"

"Um, well, we'll report here in 1400 hours," Calloway agreed. "Synchronize our watches."

"We're not wearing watches though..." Patch said.

"But we do!" Scrappy said, showing his watch with Scooby and Shaggy.

Even the octopus had watches on four of his tentacles.

"Check, over and out." Calloway saluted, then went to head back to his school.

"Gee, looks like the colonel's all warmed up for the game." Scrappy joked.

"You'd better start getting the girls ready, Shaggy and Atticus." Ms. Grimwood told the boys.

"Like, what's the rush, Ms. G?" Shaggy spotted fudge with Scooby. "We got 1400 hours until the match. That's a lot of time!"

"Reah!" Scooby took some fudge.

"That means 2:00, guys." Cherry said as she pointed to the grandfather clock that read 1:00.

"Yeah, so that means we've got one hour to get the girls ready." Atticus said.

"Like, why didn't you say so, Cherry?" Shaggy shrugged. "Don't just stand there, time to warm up!" he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"You could help me make some dinner..." Ms. Grimwood looked up to Forte, looking eager to be alone with him.

"I'll be with Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Cherry, and the girls." Atticus said before leaving to join the others.

"I better supervise them..." Forte said quickly before going with them in a dash.

"The last time I saw him run that fast was when I proposed to him..." Ms. Grimwood murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

They were all now exercising in the torture room. Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Atticus got the girls to do jumping jacks. Winnie howled in between her jumping jacks. Sibella moved very smoothly. Tanis was using one of her looser bandages as a jump rope.

"Yeah, that's it, girls, no pain no gain." Atticus said.

"Scarerobics are good for everyone." Forte encouraged them.

Even Thing was attempting to work out his fingers. Elsa did her best to join in the exercise with her slowness. Matches hopped around on his tail.

"Cool trick, Matches." Patch said.

Phantasma was having more fun than anyone else and was flowing with her exercises, probably being a ghost and all.

"Geez, exercising sure is fun!" Scrappy smiled, but he accidentally hit the wall after Phantasma went right through it.

"Yeah, it's really off the walls!" Phantasma smiled down at him.

"More gift to the wall..." Scrappy shook his head, feeling dizzy.

"You okay, Scrappy?" Patch asked.

"I'll be okay..." Scrappy rubbed his head.

Shaggy stopped, stopping the jumping jacks. "Okay, gang, it's time for some deep breathing exercises." he then took a deep breath.

"You mean 'deep screeching', Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood corrected as she walked in. "Show them, girls."

Tanis took a few deep breathes, then screeched as loud as she could, nearly pulling her bandages apart.

"Sounds 'fangtastic', Tanis, you got the 'wrong stuff'." Sibella said before turning herself into a bat.

"Sounds great." Patch said.

Scooby couldn't help but scream when Sibella flew around the room. Matches growled that Scooby fell on him, wanting to breathe fire on him.

"He didn't mean to fall on you, Matches, it was an accident." Patch said.

Matches growled, calming himself down, he sported a real friendship with the puppies.

"Go on, girls, that's the spirits!" Ms. Grimwood cheered to her students.

The girls let out high-pitched squeaks.

"Those sound great, girls." Atticus said.

"Yow!" Patch covered his ears, but smiled to the girls to assure them he wasn't angry or annoyed with them.

"You know, you could exercise too..." Forte said as Cherry was eating more of the pizza from lunch.

"Yeah..." Cherry shrugged as she ate another slice, moaning and licking her lips.

"But your not going to, right?" Forte asked.

Cherry licked her fingertips. "Eh..."

Forte sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's the problem with your generation."

"Some of us excersize, some of us not so much." Atticus said.

"Okay, guys," Cherry said, finishing off the pizza. "Let's get you on those bars and do some pull-ups."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

The girls did their work-outs as expected and anticipated.

Ms. Grimwood took a look at the tip and gasped. "Oh, it's a tentacle to 2:00! Colonel Calloway will be arriving any minute!"

"Perfect time to work on the old neck muscles, huh, Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy commented.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed with his nephew.

"Yeah, working on the neck muscles is a great idea." Patch said.

Phantasma giggled as she spun her head all the way around in a perfect circle like in The Exorcist.

Scooby saw that and copied her moves, but got his neck tied in knots.

"Yuck..." Cherry looked disgusted and cringed at Scooby.

"Gee, Uncle Scooby, you sure know how to tighten your neck muscles!" Scrappy commented.

"Yeah, you sure do, Scooby." Atticus said.

Scooby spun and accidentally fell out the window, splashing in the moat.

Forte looked down. "Are you all right, Scoobert?" he asked the Great Dane.

Scooby appears out of the water, showing he's okay.

"Like, this is no time for a swim, Scoob!" Shaggy called to his best friend. "We got a volleyball game!"

"But swimming is great exercise, Shaggy!" Scrappy said in return.

"He's gonna keep his heart rate up with those new friends of his..." Cherry said, gesturing to the sharks in the moat.

"That's a two-headed shark." Atticus said.

Scooby yelped and tried to swim away from the shark mutant. Forte came down, he came up to the sharks and bonked them both on the noses. The shark mutants whimpered and went to leave Scooby alone.

"How did you do that?" Cherry asked her mentor.

"A good hit on the nose can discourage a shark." Forte explained, glad it worked the same way with this kind.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"I love swimming!" Elsa laughed as she went to jump into the water, she had landed on the sharks.

"She'd be a much better diver, if she used her feet to get up." Ms. Grimwood remarked.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" Elsa said.

The others jumped in after her.

"Cerise, you wanna join the others?" Forte asked.

"You know I can't swim." Cherry folded her arms.

"I know..." Forte said, pushing her into the water.

Atticus then dives in along with Patch. Winnie fell on top of the sharks, joining everyone. Sibella floated a little before she came down to join them.

Forte came to the edge of the moat and held out his hand for her. "You alright, Cerise?"

Cherry smirked, taking his hand, then pulled him into the water with them.

"Serves you right, Forte." Atticus said.

"My Mummy taught me how to swim!" Tanis beamed as she came after them.

"We'll stay in the water for a little while, girls, then we'll get you to the volleyball court." Cherry told them as they all had a nice swim.

"Right!" Elsa chuckled as she swam.

"Forte?" Cherry looked to see the music man wasn't up with them. "FORTE!" He must have drowned.

"Did Forte drown?" Patch asked.

Cherry held her breath and looked down to see him sinking and looked up. "Oh, man..."

"Oh, no!" Scrappy cried.

"Somebody save him!" Ms. Grimwood went to do it, diving down for him and grabbed him in her arm.

"How come he can't swim?" Atticus asked.

"How should I know?" Cherry replied with another question.

Forte was lay down on the shore as the girls got out and Matches blow dried them. Ms. Grimwood was about to give him CPR and did after he woke up and tried to get her off from him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Ms. Grimwood smiled to her dear old friend.

There were coming boys in gym uniforms.

"That must be Calloway's cadets." Cherry scoffed as the boys had arrived for their game.

"Oh, great, they are the last ones we need here right now." Atticus said.

Ms. Grimwood and Calloway talked.

"I thought you probably died..." Cherry said as she stood over Forte.

"Aww... You were worried about me..." Forte smirked to her.

Cherry walked away from him. "Shut up..."

Forte couldn't help but laugh as she went off.

"You're in love with Cherry, aren't you?" Atticus whispered.

"Not in love with her," Forte said, after all, Cherry was a bit young for him, but he had to admit that he found her charming after she hit puberty and was growing into a beautiful young woman before his eyes. "She is rather intriguing though..."

"Can we just get the game over with already?" Cherry asked after Legs the spider made a volleyball net, the octopus made white lines for the court, and Scrappy and Patch played referees to start the game.

"She's right," a blonde boy said. "Let's flip to see who serves first."

"No problem!" Winnie said as she did a flip over the volleyball net, taking it literally.

"No, what he means is: flip a coin." Atticus explained.

"Yeah, genius." the fat boy scoffed to Winnie.

"Like, why didn't you say so?" Shaggy reached into his pocket. "Anybody got a quarter?"

"Thiiiing!" Cherry called.

The severed hand walked over and had a coin for them to borrow.

"Thanks," Shaggy smiled. "Like, heads!"

Thing flipped the coin for them. The boys refused to let the girls first, but their colonel teacher made it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Scooby turned into a cheerleader with a sweater and pom-poms, cheering and dancing for the girls.

"You can do it, girls!" Atticus cheered.

"Like, give it all ya got, Elsa." Shaggy coached.

"All right, Coach!" Elsa said, her neck bolts started to warp for some reason. She then spiked the ball through the net, hitting two of the boys and making them fall on top of each other.

"Net ball!" Scrappy and Patch called.

"I'd say it's a 'net fall'." one of the boys said.

"Affirmative." the taller one agreed.

"Legs, on the double!" Ms. Grimwood called for her spider.

Legs came by to fix the net.

"Try to hit it up this time, Elsa." Atticus suggested as he handed the volleyball to her.

"You got it, Atticus!" Elsa called to him, spiking the ball upward, making it touch the clouds.

"Wow, nice hit!" Winnie howled in delight.

"I got it!" a red-headed boy jumped on the other side, but the ball hit him on the ground, right into it.

"Point goes to Grimwood!" Scrappy announced.

Thing changed the score, giving their school a winning point.

"Yes, doing good so far, girls." Atticus said.

After a while of playing, the score was now tied from 10 to 10, but the girls had been in the lead. The fat boy served the ball next, but Phantasma hit the ball back, making the boys angry.

"That's a foul," Scrappy frowned. "Calloway's point."

"All the way with Calloway!" the boys cheered.

"We're never gonna win that trophy, Cherry." Tanis sounded miserable.

"Hey, cheer up, you've been doing great so far..." Cherry tried to cheer the mummy girl up.

"She's right, we can do it!" Sibella cheered as she turned into a bat so she could serve the ball and hit it back.

"Nice flight, Sibella!" Patch cheered.

"Thank you, Patch..." Sibella smiled as she went to collect the ball from the other team.

"We can still win this game, girls!" Atticus cheered.

"Tanis, why don't you serve?" Cherry offered.

Tanis smiled, she felt like this could be her time to shine. She served the ball, but her bandages stuck to it as the boys hit it and she tried to hit it back as hard as she could with her tiny body. The boys crashed against the net, trying to get the ball, making them all fall down on the ground.

"OUT!" Cherry called, tying up the game again with 11 to 11.

"Yes!" Atticus cheered. "Great serve, Tanis!"

"That'll keep THEM all tied up." Winnie chuckled.

"That's a howl, Winnie!" Phantasma beamed, giggling.

"Oh, Legs?" Ms. Grimwood called for her spider yet again.

The spider came, but looked annoyed and didn't want to help anymore.

"I'll give you six extra flies for supper!" Ms. Grimwood bribed.

The spider still refused.

"All right, all right, a dozen flies." Ms. Grimwood then told him.

Legs liked that offer, so he set to work on the volleyball net again.

"Ret's ro, Rimwood!" Scooby cheered.

"Great cheering, Scooby." Atticus said.

"Rhanks!" Scooby smiled.

Matches took out a container labeled 'RED HOTS'.

"Rells reat!" Scooby sniffed the container.

"Like, make that two." Shaggy was hungry now too.

Matches smiled at them, burning up the container, then took out large hot dogs for them.

'The girls can win this game.' Patch thought.

The boys were talking about something that they agreed about winning the game.

Cherry came to the group. "I don't like those boys too much."

"Neither do I." Atticus said.

Once the game started again, Tanis served the ball, but one of the boys took out a remote control, making the ball go up with Tanis's bandages, including Tanis herself.

"Out of bounds!" Scrappy called.

"Way out of bounds!" Patch added.

Tanis was now stuck up the tree.

"Then it's Calloway's ball!" the blonde boy laughed once he took the ball.

"Somebody get her down..." Cherry said as Tanis looked humiliated and sad.

"I'll go and get her down." Atticus volunteered.

Tanis whimpered as she clung to the branch. She then saw Atticus and hugged him the instant he came up for her and clung to him until they came down on the ground.

"Don't worry, Tanis, I got ya, I got ya." Atticus said as he began to climb down the tree, while holding onto her.

Tanis wiped her eyes, then smiled admirably to Atticus. "Thank you..." she said softly.

"Hey, we playin' or what!?" a boy called.

"Keep your pants on, we're comin'!" Cherry called back with a gruff scoff.

"Don't worry, Tanis, we'll get 'em back." Elsa assured the little mummy.

"Yeah, the game isn't over yet." Atticus said.

"IT'S ALL MINE!" Winnie came for the ball once it served over, but she missed it, it seemed to had flown by her.

Sibella tried to get the ball, but it spun around her, making her hair wrap her body up.

"All the way with Calloway!" the colonel cheered in victory for his boys.

The score was now 11 to 12.

"I don't think this is normal in volleyball..." Forte remarked.

"It's not, I've played volleyball unprofessionally for most of my life and balls don't move like that!" Cherry sounded angry and suspicious.

"It doesn't look good." Shaggy walked over as Scooby took his hot dog and squirted ketchup all over it.

"I think that volleyball is remote-controlled," Atticus said. He got his answer as a remote control landed at his feet and picks it up. "Hello, what do we have here?" Atticus asked looking at the remote control, suspiciously.

"Hey, give that back!" the blonde boy snapped.

"No." Atticus said, before crushing the remote control, causing the volleyball to go haywire and began to bounce everywhere, including hitting the Colonel in the face.

"Not only do we lose the ball, but I lose my hair!" Calloway sounded furious.

"Tricheurs!" Forte yelled to the boys.

"Can't you speak in English like a normal person?" Cherry rolled her eyes at them. "We know they're 'cheaters'... And apparently now I can understand French..." she then folded her arms, hating that she knew that.

"It's our serve anyway." Shaggy tossed the ball to Winnie to let her have a turn.

"You can do it, girls!" Atticus cheered.

The score was getting intense, but the girls were doing great. The boys managed to score a few points without their remote.

"The victory is ours!" Calloway grinned as he saw the silver trophy and that the game was almost over.

"Yeah, we can beat these girls without military assistance!" the blonde boy spiked the ball.

"Wow!" the red-headed boy was surprised at the serve.

Elsa luckily hit the ball next, driving it right through the ground. It even caused an earthquake, accidentally knocking Patch and Scrappy out of their referee chairs.

"That's out of bounds!" Calloway called.

"But it hit in first!" Patch growled. "Grimwood's ball!"

"Yeah!" Scrappy growled.

Matches and Scooby kept cheering. Winnie jumped on Elsa's shoulders and hit the ball next. The ball hit one boy in the stomach and he hit back against the boy behind him, making them both crash.

"This it it, guys, one more point and we can win!" Cherry cheered, she got the ball for Sibella as Shaggy coached her.

The blonde boy put a jet pack on his fat friend.

"No cheating!" Atticus called out as he saw what the blonde boy was doing with the fat boy. "And that means no using jet packs!"

"It's from school and I say it's allowed!" Calloway snapped to Atticus.

"But you're on Ms. Grimwood's school grounds!" Atticus snapped back.

"Now, now, no fighting..." Ms. Grimwood tried to stop them. "This is a friendly competition after all."

Sibella hit the ball as a bat and she made the ball hit the boys' on the head, including the one with a jet pack. This made Calloway angry as it seemed like his team had lost the match.

"Now that's a fair game." Atticus said.

Scrappy stormed over with Patch on his side, to claim the trophy. "That's ours, Colonel!"

"Yeah, so give it." Patch said.

The girls celebrated their victory by carrying Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus over their shoulders.

"I believe we get the trophy this year, Colonel Calloway." Ms. Grimwood said to her friendly rival.

"There must be some mistake, I won't hand it over!" Calloway still refused.

Thing came by to get it for the Grimwood's finishing school to take it for their team.

"That was always your problem, Ronald, you never knew how to share..." Forte shook his head at the colonel man.

"Thank you, Colonel," Ms. Grimwood smiled as she took the trophy and gave it to the girl who would enjoy it the most. "Here you go, Tanis, put it in your room."

"Thanks, Ms. Grimwood!" Tanis took it happily.

Cherry was happy that Tanis was happy.

"See, Tanis, what'd I tell ya, this year, your trophy case will have a trophy in it." Atticus said.

The boys were angered that they lost the game this year.

"Come cadets, Calloway code says retreat with dignity!" Calloway told his boys. He then bounced about with the ball because of the broken controls and the boys went after him.

"Now what do we do, Glynis?" Forte asked the short woman.

"Now we must decorate for the Halloween festivity of when the girls' parents come to visit," Ms. Grimwood happily explained. "I'm sure they'll adore the trophy their little fiends won for their school."

"Yeah, let's go!" Cherry got excited suddenly since Halloween was her favorite holiday of them all.

"Can't wait to met their parents." Atticus said.

"Yeah, me neither." Patch added.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did I ever tell you guys how I went to visit Halloween Town?" Cherry asked.

"The Halloween Town?" the girls sounded interested and surprised.

"Yeah, before Jack and Sally got together," Cherry smiled as she helped them decorate. "I was there when Jack was introduced to Christmas and even kidnapped Santa Clause."

"Sounds like a 'fangtastic' adventure," Sibella said at hearing the story. "You think you'll ever go back?"

"Yeah, not sure when I will though since I'm spending Halloween here." Cherry shrugged.

"I just hope the trophy wins the open house!" Tanis said as she kept the trophy.

"Open House?" Scrappy asked. "Is that some kind of party?"

"Oh, it's only the biggest event of the Grimwood School." Sibella said as she hung a skeleton up.

"So, kind of like a party, cool." Atticus said.

Shaggy and Scooby went to the kitchen to see Thing and Ms. Grimwood.

"Cerise, what is this holiday you call 'Hall Of Ween'?" Forte asked her as she tied plastic and rubber bats by the window.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Cherry looked back.

"I never really paid attention to be honest..." Forte admitted.

Cherry sighed, she hated doing this explanation stuff with him to help him get adjusted to the 21st century, but she told him. "Halloween is a holiday that happens at the end of October where kids dress up in costumes of whatever they want, asking for candy and people will give it to them."

"Yep." Atticus said.

"You haven't paid attention before?" Patch asked the man.

"When I left Belle and Adam's place, I came to look for Cerise," Forte explained. "I didn't pay much attention to the world while I spent 300 years looking for her."

"Am I the only one who thinks that's kinda creepy?" Cherry folded her arms, having her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"So, who's coming to this Open House anyway?" Scrappy asked.

"Our parents, of course," Sibella answered, then took out the only possible photograph she had of her father. "My daddy..."

"That's your dad?" Scrappy was a little scared.

"Oh, Dad's great, but a little shy of the sun... Thank goodness it's at night..." Sibella said as she looked out the window.

The clouds turned black and the sun was slowly going down.

"Looks like it's almost time for the party." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes when Shaggy and Scooby were on their way to running out of the school.

"Stop!" Elsa got them to halt as she held a portrait of a familiar Frankenstein to Cherry and Atticus. "You gotta meet Franken-Daddy!"

"And my Mummy Daddy!" Tanis said as she held a portrait of her wrapped up father.

"Don't forget Papa Werewolf!" Winnie piped up, holding a portrait of her furry father.

"And my Phantom Father!" Phantasma held up a picture of her father, giggling.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Shaggy and Scooby were very scared to meet the parents despite having warmed up to the girls.

Cherry stood out the door with her hood up and she was going to meet the parents while Atticus and Patch were inside. "Welcome to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls..." she greeted.

The first one was the Frankenstein monster, he looked to Cherry and then wrapped her up in a hug, carrying her.

"GAH!" Cherry felt squeezed in the hug, trying to get out of it, but she was stuck.

"Um, Frankie, I don't think Cherry can breath." Atticus said.

Cherry straightened her body out as she let him inside, then welcomed the other incoming parents to meet their daughters. There came a screeching bat, revealing to be Dracula with cloak and all.

"Awesome..." Cherry grinned, she liked vampires, but not like the ones in Twilight.

The mummy came slowly and Dracula put his cloak around the mummy to help him get in and not soaked wet. There was a young, familiar, witch girl who seemed to be hiding along and she tip-toed into the school.

Cherry was about to shut the door behind the mummy and Dracula, then saw the witch girl and recognized her instantly. "Shock!" she snapped, glaring at the witch girl. "What're you doing here?"

"I come in peace!" the witch girl tried to calm her down. "I've run away... I want to go to school too!"

Cherry snorted as if she didn't believe the girl, having been tricked by her before and went inside the school, leaving her out in the rain.

"Please, give me a chance!" Shock cried, pounding her tiny fists on the doors, nearly crying.

"No tricks?" Atticus asked.

"I promise." Shock told Atticus, shivering.

"Where are Lock and Barrel then?" Cherry still looked suspicious.

"I ran away without them, they wouldn't listen to me... But the school is in danger!" Shock told them. "It's not my fault though!"

Atticus opens the door. "What kind of danger?" he asked.

Shock walked in, drying herself and waved her hat to get dry. "There's some evil lady named Revolta who's trying to use monster girls for her own personal gain with her minion The Grim Creeper!"

"Don't you mean 'Grim Reaper'?" Cherry asked her.

"No," Shock said after she put her hat back on. "Grim Creeper, he's some kind of alien monster with vines that can grab anyone and anything!"

"Oh, no, well, we'll have to warn everyone, but we have to be sure to not ruin the Open House." Atticus said, before closing the door.

"How do I know you're honest?" Cherry wasn't fond of the little witch girl since she worked with Oogie Boogie from Halloween Town.

"Please, Cherry!" Shock clasped her hands together, her eyes had tears in them. "You have to believe me!"

"If you're telling the truth, then we have to tell Ms. Grimwood." Atticus said.

"I really am..." Shock said, wishing she was believed, but she probably should have expected it because of how tricky and bad she used to be.

"I dunno if Ms. Grimwood has room for you joining her school, but we'll work something out... Wouldn't you rather go to school WITH Lock and Barrel?" Cherry said to them. "They're your brothers, aren't they?"

Shock paused to think. "I honestly don't remember..." she admitted.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Cherry glanced at her.

Shock shrugged. "I don't remember much before we worked for Mr. Oogie Boogie man..."

"I heard there's this placed called Scare School where Casper's gonna go to next year, maybe you guys could go there." Cherry shrugged as they went into the Open House.

Shock looked all around and didn't think other worlds celebrated Halloween, but was happy to see it.

'If she really is telling the truth about this Revolta lady, then we better warn Ms. Grimwood and the girls.' Atticus thought.

Shock was nervous about being around, but hopefully, she would blend in.

"Ah, yes, Dracula, an old colleague of mine had written a book about you." Forte told the king of all vampires.

'Hope no one will notice.' Atticus thought.

"Welcome to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls," Cherry greeted everyone who was visiting. "We have a big Halloween celebration for our students and for winning this year's volleyball trophy against Calloway's Military School!" she said, using the most enthusiasm as her deadpan snarking voice could muster.

Atticus brought Shock over to Ms. Grimwood.

Ms. Grimwood smiled, then looked to see Atticus and Shock. "Oh, Atticus, are enjoying the party? I just made brownies! Would you like some?"

"No, thank you, Ms. Grimwood, me and my new friend Shock need to speak to you, this is important." Atticus said.

Shock waved with a sheepish smile.

"What seems to be the problem, Atticus?" Ms. Grimwood asked as she walked into the kitchen to check on the brownies.

"Shock says that someone named Revolta is after the girls, so then Revolta can use them for her own personal gain." Atticus said.

The name Revolta made Ms. Grimwood's eyes widen, along with the girls father's.

"Uhh... Do you know her?" Cherry asked a little nervously.

"Indeed I do," Ms. Grimwood said, she actually sounded angry. "She believes that the girls' fathers turned soft once they married and had children and she wants to take over the world using them!"

"And she also has this creature called The Grim Creeper." Atticus said.

"Oh yes..." Ms. Grimwood nodded cautiously. "We must protect the girls."

"I'm sorry for being a bother..." Shock said as she twirled her finger in her spidery hair.

The fathers wanted to see their daughters then and reunite with them.

"But let's not let that ruin this Open House, let's worry about that tomorrow." Atticus said to everyone.

"Let's just hope Revolta doesn't try anything tonight then." Cherry said.

The girls came to them after Scooby and Shaggy, introducing their fathers to their new friends.

"Phantasma's told me so much about you!" the phantom smiled friendly to the kids.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Atticus said.

The phantom tried to shake hands with them, smiling. Sibella and Dracula came in through the window and turned back into their vampire forms.

"So nice to see new blood." Dracula grinned.

"Pleased to meet you as well, sir." Atticus said to the king of vampires.

"Sibella, your new friends are certinatly different." Dracula told his daughter.

"They are a little strange, but they're 'fangtastic', Daddy." Sibella smiled.

Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Scrappy seemed to be the only ones that weren't scared, unlike Shaggy and Scooby.

Elsa came in with her father as Shaggy and Scooby kept trying to escape with Scrappy. "There they are, Dada!"

The mummy came to meet them as well.

"Are you alright, sir?" Cherry asked the mummy, seeing that one of his arms looked like it was in a cast.

"Just an old tennis injury, I assure you... But nothing I can't handle." the mummy replied calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."Atticus said.

"Hello..." the mummy greeted. "Now, who are you?"

Scooby and Shaggy were really scared, but Scrappy looked curious.

"My name is Atticus and these are my friends Cherry, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy, and this is my pet puppy, Patch." Atticus said, introducing each of them.

"Like, don't hurt them, Mr. Mummy, it's MY fault they're here!" Shaggy sounded afraid.

"I want to thank you," the mummy hugged them as a cheerful Tanis came to them. "For getting my daughter a trophy."

"Let's get a speech here!" the wolfman, who was Lawrence Talbot's brother, said, howling with his daughter.

The monsters cheered, this was a wonderful night, even if Revolta was going to ruin it sometime soon.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's head downstairs for refreshments." Ms. Grimwood suggested as Forte rang the dinner bell.

"Refreshments sounds nice." Atticus said.

Even Shock helped herself.

Ms. Grimwood served Halloween punch with her octopus friend. "That's the spirit, kids! You want to know what's in it?"

"Uhh... Not really..." Cherry said since most of the food and drinks around this school made everyone instantly sick once they would find out what they were ingesting.

"I'll just say it's an old Grimwood family recipe." the teacher giggled.

Atticus smelled the punch to find out what was in it and found an interesting smell in it. "Let me guess this is poison ivy punch, right?" he guessed with the help from his detective skills.

"Made from scratch." Ms. Grimwood nodded.

Hearing this made Scooby and Shaggy scratch themselves right away.

"I think I'll skip refreshments." Atticus said.

Winnie made some lemonade from a juicer she made for her father. Sibella handed a tiny robe for her father for him to wear as a bat. Shaggy and Scooby seemed calm now as he saw the monsters bond with their fathers.

"So, what's this Scare School?" Shock asked Cherry.

"It's a private boarding school for young monsters to learn for Kibosh," Cherry explained. "I think you, Lock, and Barrel would like it... Casper's gonna join next year, maybe you could join him."

"Yeah, but wait, isn't Casper a friendly ghost?" Atticus asked, knowing who Casper was.

"His uncles and Lauren wanna send them there to improve his scariness," Cherry explained. "Plus hopefully he can make some friends and keep them."

Shock looked a little confused and raised a brow. There was a friendly ghost?

"Why is he going to Scare School?" Atticus asked.

"I just told you..." Cherry looked at him, a little annoyed and not wanting to repeat what she just said.

"Like, keep us away from it..." Shaggy said then.

"They will, humans aren't allowed in Scare School anyway." Cherry told him.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Because!" Cherry said to him.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

Elsa and Tanis gave their fathers their presents as they were just so happy and carefree tonight.

"All right, Phantasma, are you ready?" Forte asked the ghost girl.

Phantasma giggled. "Ready! It's called Duet with Three Hands!"

The phantom was really ready and looking forward to see his daughter's organ performance.

'Can't wait to hear it.' Patch thought.

Thing came to join Phantasma in the organ playing. Forte smiled in delight about the playing.

"Very catchy." Patch said.

"And six tentacles!" Phantasmo cackled as the octopus joined in on the drums.

"Ooh, this is retro!" Shock had to admit.

Forte slowly clapped once the song ended.

"Show-off..." Cherry mumbled, but she did enjoy it.

"That was great." Patch said.

"Like, let's give that hand a hand, Scoob!" Shaggy said as he applauded with the dog.

Phantasma shook with Thing and bowed respectively.

Dracula saw it was getting quite late. "I must be on my vay, Sibella." he told his daughter with an apologetic smile.

"I know, Daddy..." Sibella was sad he had to go, but she hoped to see him again very soon.

"Darling, I better run too," the wolfman told Winnie, then looked to Cherry and Atticus. "When you see Lawrence, tell him to come visit soon, he hasn't seen Winnie since she was a pup."

"Of course, sir." Atticus said.

"Like, see ya next Halloween then!" Shaggy smiled to the monsters.

"In the meantime... I vant you to take very good care of my little Sibella..." Dracula grinned to Shaggy rather creepily.

Shaggy gulped. "You can count on us!"

"Because, if anything happens to her, it will be a 'bat day' for you!" Dracula grinned aggressively.

"That goes for Winnie too." the wolfman growled a little.

Even if he had a chipmunk squeaky voice, Frankenstein meant business as well.

"This is why I like being the youngest child and a daughter..." Cherry smirked to Atticus, she knew why the monsters were so determined to have their daughters protected.

"Penny's that way around Dad all the time." Patch remembered.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Dads are like that with their daughters," Cherry said to Atticus. "If you had a daughter, you'd be the same way."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Bye-Bye, guys," Scrappy waved as the fathers went away. "Boy, what a friendly bunch of folks, eh, Uncle Scooby?"

"Reah..." Scooby shivered.

"Well, now there's something to be afraid of..." Shaggy was startled.

"They just don't want anything bad to happen to their daughters." Atticus said.

"It's a dad's job," Cherry told them. "My brother and Daddy freak out if a boy at school hurts me in any kind of way. Anyway, it's getting late, girls, we should get to bed."

"Where do I sleep?" Shock asked.

"You can sleep in my bed..." Forte told the young Halloween Town native.

"That's kind of you, Forte." Atticus said.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls went to bed, going to their rooms, unaware of the troubles lying ahead. Forte decided to stay up and keep an eye on things since they all now knew about Revolta. He saw Atticus up as well.

"Atticus, what are you doing up so late?"

"Sorry, Forte, I just couldn't sleep." Atticus said.

"You're worried about Revolta, aren't you?" Forte asked as he sat down.

"Yeah and what she might do to the girls, I would do anything to protect them." Atticus said.

"That's good of you..." Forte smiled to him. "I always wanted a child..."

"These girls are like the sisters I never had." Atticus said from his heart.

"That's lovely... Phantasma makes me think of the daughter I always wanted..." Forte admitted as well.

"That's great, so it's like Phanty has like two fathers." Atticus said.

"I suppose you could say that..." Forte smiled.

"I just wish I knew where Revolta lived, that way I could stop her for good." Atticus said.

"We'll think of something..." Forte soothed him.

"Thanks, Forte." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Forte poured himself a glass of black liquid and swooshed it in his glass before taking a drink.

"That wouldn't be blood, would it?" Atticus asked.

"What if it is?" Forte smirked as he took a sip.

"I guess since you are a vampire, it would make sense." Atticus said.

"It's mixed with alcohol though," Forte said as he took a sip. "I'm hoping someday I could introduce Cerise to it if I ever get a chance to bite her..."

The wind was getting strong outside.

"Oh, must be a storm coming..." Forte looked out the window.

"Yeah, looks like tomorrow might be great for a field trip." Atticus said.

"You know... I never understood why you call them field trips..." Forte glanced back at him. "You're not going to a field or anything..."

"I never understood them either these field trips are like a group of people going to a special place or something." Atticus said.

Forte shrugged. "Well, you better get some sleep... Knowing Glynis, you'll need all the rest you can get around here."

"Okay." Atticus said. He then went back to his room to get as much sleep as he could, so he could be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Ms. Grimwood woke up before the others and found it to be a perfectly rotten day to be outside. She then decided to go with Atticus's idea for a field trip to happen, but warned the girls to be careful and Shock was going with them.

"Cerise," Forte held Cherry back. "Make sure nothing happens to them..."

"I'll try..." Cherry took his 'disgusting' hand away from her and went with the others.

"Come on, Patch!" Scrappy called to his new puppy friend as everyone was leaving.

"Coming." Patch said, joining them.

Matches wanted to come too, but Ms. Grimwood wouldn't let him.

"Sorry, Matches, you're staying home with me."

Matches growled in dismay with smoke coming through his nostrils.

"Maybe next time." Atticus said.

"Here we go, gang!" Shaggy called, taking everyone to his van that was going on the trip.

"Be careful!" Forte called to them as the van left.

"Shaggy, why aren't we riding the Mystery Machine?" Cherry asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's not mine, Fred owns it, that's why he drives it all the time." Shaggy explained.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Cherry nodded then.

"Yeah, that does make sense." Atticus said.

Elsa and Tanis waved from the roof of the van to Ms. Grimwood, Forte, and Matches to see them later.

"Gee, Shaggy, where are we going for our field trip?" Scrappy asked.

"Like someplace safe." Shaggy said as he drove.

"Speaking of Fred and the others, I wonder where they are?" Cherry couldn't help but think.

"I wonder about that too." Atticus said.

Shaggy and Scrappy were discussing a place for the field trip. Scooby was scared by the options when some of the girls told him about certain places they did like, but they sounded scary to him.

"I hope it's a fun field trip..." Tanis said as she cuddled up next to Cherry.

"Yeah..." Shock agreed. "I never been on a field trip before."

"Well, I'm sure that where we're going will be fun." Atticus said.

"I hope it'll be 'fangtastic', darlings..." Sibella smiled.

"Yeah!" Phantasma cackled again.

Shaggy and Scrappy settled on a bog to do a camping type field trip. It excited the girls, but frightened Scooby of course.

"Wow, a bog," Patch said."What an interesting choice, Shaggy."

"I thought so..." Shaggy said as they grouped together when he stopped the van.

"What do we do now, Coach?" Tanis asked as she held Cherry's hand.

"Like, now, uhh..." Shaggy stuttered a little, not being that experienced with camping himself. "Um... Let's jog through the bog!"

"Great, I got plenty of energy!" Elsa happily went with them.

Shock looked around in concern, but followed her possible new friends.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" Atticus asked.

"There's quicksand!" Phantasma laughed as she caught up with her classmates.

Scrappy pulled Scooby to go with him.

Winnie howled before running. "Race ya to the bog, Sibella!"

Sibella turned into a bat and followed.

"Aw, no fair, Sibella, we're supposed to be jogging, not jetting!" Winnie called her out.

"Girls, we better be careful, something tells me this bog isn't safe." Atticus said.

"Aw, don't be a sissy, Atticus!" Winnie snapped, but then she tripped over something.

"Gotcha..." a one-eyed creature came for Winnie, capturing her instantly.

Shock stopped and looked horrified. "Oh, no..."

"Let her go!" Atticus yelled, before breaking off the tentacles that were holding Winnie.

"You got the wrong girl!" Winnie got herself loose and howled viciously.

The monster groaned, feeling a bit hurt. He wasn't going to give up though, he was still going to try to get Winnie. He must have been the Grim Creeper Shock told them about. Winnie challenged the creeper for a race and she bolted off.

"Come on, Atticus!" Winnie called as she ran as fast as she could.

"Right behind you!" Atticus called as he caught up with her.

Winnie and Atticus kept running, then saw a shack.

"This looks like a great place to hide!" Winnie said as they stopped for a moment to go inside the shack.

"Whew, we should be safe for now." Atticus said.

Winnie looked out the window in relief. It looked like they gave him the slip. However, Winnie gasped as she saw the most horrifying creature known to man. "Spider bats!"

The spider bats spiraled around them, confusing them and making them dizzy and they now had spider webbed headphones over their ears. They were now hypnotized and were forced to obey the one called Revolta.

"We obey only Revolta." Atticus and Winnie said, hypnotized.

The Grim Creeper laughed as Winnie and Atticus were now under control. He didn't intend for Atticus to be along with it, but this might be better to his and Revolta's advantage. "One down... Four to go!" he laughed wickedly.

Meanwhile, Ms. Grimwood had Forte in her kitchen.

"Glynis, you think the kids will be okay with Revolta out there?" Forte asked, a little concerned. "I mean, I haven't actually met her... But she sounds dangerous."

"Oh, yes, I am quite sure that they'll be okay especially with Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch with them," Ms. Grimwood said before looking around and asked. "Now, where did Matches go?"

Forte helped her look around. They needed Matches to heat up the scorpion stew. Matches smelled something funny that would be a threat to the girls and he tracked around, he caught up to the bog where the field trip was held.


	11. Chapter 11

Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Cherry were hopping on stones by the swamp.

"So, Shaggy, what made you think about the bog as a great place for a field trip?" Scrappy asked.

"Just thought it'd be good to get fresh air and exercise... Living the dream..." Shaggy said, though he was close to an alligator, making him jump back in alarm, landing in Scooby's arms. "This dream just turned into a nightmare!"

"Ralligators!" Scooby cried.

Scooby and Shaggy screamed as it looked like they were going to be served for lunch.

"Scrappy, go help them." Cherry told the courageous puppy.

Scrappy nodded, then got to a vine to swing on like George of the Jungle or Tarzan. "Don't worry, Uncle Scooby, Scrappy-Doo to the rescue!" he swung, but the vine snapped and he was about to land in a hungry alligator's mouth.

This was nerve-wrecking for Scooby, he had to save his nephew from getting eaten. Scrappy luckily bonced on the alligators' heads and landed right into Shaggy's hands.

"Oh, no... H-Help!" Cherry cried out. "Somebody!"

Sibella flew over. "Cherry, what's going on?"

"Sibella, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are trapped!" Cherry pointed frantically. "Do you think you could save them?"

"Sure I can." Sibella said as she now flew over to Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy to save them.

Scrappy grabbed onto Sibella's feet, pulling him, Shaggy, and Scooby away to safety. The gators snapped their jaws, but ended up on top of each other and were unable to eat the innocents.

"Whoowee!" Cherry was relieved for them and rushed to them.

Sibella turned back to her vampire form.

"Like, not too fabulous escape, huh, Scoob?" Shaggy chuckled.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed and laughed.

"Thanks for the help!" Scrappy smiled to Cherry and Sibella.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy said.

"I need some help myself." Sibella said.

"What's up?" Cherry asked.

"Winnie and Atticus must be playing 'hide and shriek', I can't find them anywhere and neither can Patch." Sibella explained.

"Yeah and I'm really getting worried." Patch said.

"Well, come on, let's go look for 'em." Scrappy said.

"Reah..." Scooby agreed.

"I'll search by air." Sibella said, turning into a bat.

"Like, we'll search from the ground." Shaggy said.

Sibella squeaked and flew off.

Cherry went to look on her own path with Patch while the boys would look through the forest. "Where did everybody go?"

"I don't know." Patch said.

There were cries for help.

"That must be the girls!" Cherry grew panicked. "We gotta help them!"

Cherry and Patch picked up their speed a little to find whoever was screaming and crying to be rescued.

"Don't worry, girls, we're coming!" Patch called out.

Cherry and Patch made it, only they saw Calloway's cadets in quicksand and not one of Ms. Grimwood's students.

"It's those Grimwood people." one of the boys said.

"Quick, help us out!" another one cried out.

"But why?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Yeah," Tanis's voice was heard and she had come with Elsa. "Swimming in quicksand is fun!"

"Fun? That's a negative!" one of the boys said to her.

"Aww! Why do you say that, I think it's a great look for you cheaters." Patch said.

"They're a bunch of spoilsports!" Tanis looked angry.

Elsa decided to take the large log in the middle of the ground and let the boys grab onto it. "We better help 'em, guys."

The boys smiled, grabbing onto the log for safety. Elsa smiled once they got on and threw them up in the air due to her monster strength.

"I hope they like their flight?" Patch asked.

Cherry folded her arms over the boys. "Don't think this means we're friends now... I still don't like any one of you..."

"We need to find our way out of this bog anyway." the blonde boy replied.

"And why's that?" Patch asked.

"We got separated on our field trip," the boy said. "Colonel Calloway's probably looking for us... Wait, did that dog just talk?"

"Maybe." Cherry said, without a hint of emotion in her voice.

Matches was sniffing and he came by then, seeing everyone. He growled to the boys though.

"RETREAT!" the blonde boy cried, running with his classmates.

"Yeah, that's something I've been meaning to ask, how can everyone suddenly understand what I'm saying?" Patch asked.

Cherry shrugged. "How do we all understand Scooby and Scrappy?"

"Good point..." Patch had to agree with her there.

Phantasma giggled as she ran across the bog, unknowingly passing Winnie and Atticus.

"Hey, Phantasma, over here." Atticus said, hypnotized.

Phantasma giggled, coming to them. "Whatcha doin' in there, guys?"

"Hide and Shriek..." Winnie said, hypnotized.

Phantasma giggled as she went into the shack with them, not aware that they were hypnotized.

"The plan is working perfectly." Atticus whispered, hypnotized.

"Yes..." Winnie agreed in a trance, then made the spider bats after Phantasma and where they did the same thing to Phantasma that they did to Atticus and Winnie.

"Yes, Revolta..." Phantasma was entranced now and for once in her life, she wasn't in a giggling fit. "I will obey..."

"Now to get the final three girls." Atticus said, hypnotized.

Sibella and Shock came when Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy were still looking for the remaining girls.

"Come on with us!" Shock said as Sibella squeaked, still in bat form.

Shaggy accidentally went with Scooby and Scrappy, but crashing into a tree, making them all fly all over the bog.

"Ooh, nice flight." Shock said.

Scooby had landed on a familiar dragon who was bothered and started to breathe fire around.

Shock scolded Matches. "Bad! Don't you dare hurt him! Shame, shame!"

Matches pouted and whimpered to her.

"You shouldn't hurt Scooby like that." Shock folded her arms.

Matches just whimpered even more.

"Aw... It's okay, little fella..." Shock pet the dragon. "You should just be nice to Scooby."

Matches nodded, curling up to her and purring like a cat.

Shock smiled and picked up the dragon like a kitten. "Oh... I wish we had ones like you in Halloween Town."

Matches just looked confused at what she meant.

"Oh, we don't have dragons in Halloween Town," Shock said as she held Matches. "Jack has a dog named Zero though..."

Sibella flew away from them, she was going to keep looking for the others. She looked and looked for the ones that were missing.

"Sibella, we're here, come down!" Winnie called, her eyes like the others were very red and puffy.

"We need to show you something!" Phantasma added, sounding like she had a warning.

Sibella flew down to her friends, feeling happy she found them, but she wasn't happy for long.

"Get her!" Winnie called.

Atticus, who was also still hypnotized, grabbed Sibella. "I got her." he said, hypnotized, bringing her inside the shack.

Sibella tried to fly away, but soon, she turned back into her vampire mode and was now trapped with Winnie, Phantasma, and Atticus.

Shock carried Matches as they decided to look for the others with Scooby.

"Rhere rould rhey re?" Scooby asked.

"Beats me," Shock shrugged. She then looked ahead and smiled. "There's Winnie!"

Scooby smiled as he also saw the werewolf girl. "Rello Rinnie."

"Revolta doesn't want you, get out!" Winnie snapped at Scooby.

"Yes, get out, before I throw you out." Atticus demanded, cracking his knuckles.

Scooby was afraid and wandered out. He didn't know why they were acting like that suddenly. He then yelped once the Grim Creeper grabbed him. This looked like it could be the end of Scooby-Doo.

"Matches, fire attack!" Shock commanded.

Matches did as she said, breathing fire to make the Grim Creeper release Scooby at once. The Grim Creeper howled in pain and quickly wandered away and went to the water to cool off. It was now and then that Matches and Scooby were now officially friends. Matches even shook his right claw with Scooby's left paw as a sign of friendship. Dark clouds came with more spider bats.

"I found them!" Cherry said to Elsa and Tanis as they got to the shack.

"Come inside..." Winnie droned.

"You guys seem kinda funny..." Cherry noticed something 'off' about Winnie, Phantasma, Sibella, and Atticus.

"Elsa, Tanis, come in, we have a surprise for you both." Atticus said, hypnotized.

"Wait, where's Sibella?" Elsa wondered.

"Never mind that," Phantasma grabbed Tanis while Winnie took Elsa. "It's too late for you!"

Cherry watched as the girls were pulled in and the door shut behind them. "Revolta must be behind this!"

"Look out!" Shock called as they both fell to the ground and the shack seemed to grow rocket-powered broomsticks from behind and fly into the sky.

"Come on, we gotta get the others!" Shock ran off with Cherry following behind.

Shock and Cherry both ran off to get Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Matches so they could help them rescue the girls and Atticus. Once Cherry and Shock found Shaggy and Scrappy, they told them everything.

"Oh, man, if we don't get them back, the dads will find me responsible!" Shaggy was terrified of what would happen if the fathers of the girls were to find out.

"Don't worry, Shaggy, we'll think of something." Scrappy promised.

"Rollow rat rhack." Scooby said as soon as he saw the shack whooshing by.

"A rat rack?" Shaggy asked.

"I think Uncle Scooby must mean 'follow that shack'." Scrappy said as he saw the shack as well.

"Say no more, Scoob, we'll follow that shack and get the girls back before everyone even knows they're not back!" Shaggy said as they all went to Shaggy's van, smiling at his unintentional rhymes.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Unfortunately, the van was sinking now.

"Oh, no, it's sinking!" Shock shrieked.

"Like, we're stuck in the bog!" Shaggy cried.

Cherry saw that it wasn't quicksand, but they were only stuck. Cherry came out of the van to look for help and overheard the Calloway cadets deciding not to help them since they won the volleyball game.

"You guys wanna help us?" Cherry asked.

"No way!" the blonde boy refused.

"Oh... I guess I'll have to scare you into it then..." Cherry said, she didn't seem very threatening right now, but she would really scare them, she expected them to laugh at her, and which they did.

"What can you do?" the fat boy taunted.

"Did I mention how HUNGRY I am?" Cherry asked, her eyes then glowed blood red and her fangs popped out and she started to hiss menacingly like a rampaging vampire on the loose and actually looked scary to them now.

"You know what, cadets? Let's go and help them." The blonde boy said, slightly shaking.

"Go!" Cherry pointed sharply to the van.

The boys scaredily and nervously walked to the van to give them a hand.

"Wow, Cherry, how'd you get so scary like that?" Shock asked.

Cherry turned back to her normal self. "I was born that way..."

"Wow, remind me never to get on her bad side." Shock said to Matches.

Matches nodded in agreement.

"Look, Uncle Scooby, those cadets volunteered to help us!" Scrappy piped up to his uncle.

Matches came to make sure they would as he went to Shaggy's van with them. And where the cadets did as they volunteered to do. The boys pushed on the van and fell into the mud as Shaggy was able to drive his van out of it.

"Come on, cadet boys, the Grimwood girls and Atticus are in trouble!" Scrappy called. "You can help us rescue them from a bunch of meanies!"

The boys didn't want to, making Chery snarl at them again.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, we don't need them..." Shock walked off to the van.

"Yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes, going with her friends to save the others.

They then drove off, leaving the cadet boys behind. Shaggy followed the shack and it was on a very high mountaintop with a creepy looking castle. He really didn't want to go there, but it was the only way to save the girls.

"This place looks gruesome." Cherry laughed, but looked cautious when they stopped the van.

"Like, we'd need wings to get up there." Shaggy said.

Scrappy and Matches used the exercise equipment in the van to bring everything together to help them get up.

"Scraps, are you sure about this?" Cherry looked unsure about this.

"I'm puppy positive!" Scrappy chirped. "Come on, guys, hop aboard."

"I always wanted to fly!" Shock was excited.

"Like, I hope this works." Shaggy said.

Everyone got on the branch.

"I feel like this is gonna involve pain..." Cherry mumbled, she was a little accident prone.

"Fire away, Matches!" Scrappy told the dragon.

Matches went to the edge of the branches and burnt the rope to fling them upward toward the castle. They all landed on the walkway, but not at the front door, but it was good enough for them.

"Let's go before Revolta does something terrible to everyone!" Shock said.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the hideous and evil four-armed woman had the girls right where she wanted them.

"It's been too long since we had company, Creeper..." Revolta grinned darkly.

"Yes, Revolta it sure has." The Grim Creeper said.

Revolta then saw Atticus within the group. "Who's this here then!?"

"Oh, Revolta, he was with the werewolf girl... I felt I had no choice but to have him hypnotized as well, but he's stronger than he looks!" the Grim Creeper told her, trying to get her to not harm him for accidentally bringing along a mortal boy.

"Hmm..." Revolta grinned sickly as she observed Atticus. "Perhaps he coulds be of some use to us..."

"I have the strength of Hercules as does my puppy, Patch." Atticus informed Revolta, hypnotized.

"Well... You are mine now and as are these lovely little ladies and they'll be mine forever!" Revolta laughed.

"But Revolta, what happens when the spell wears off like that one who got away?" the Grim Creeper asked.

"Don't worry, Creeper, I'm working on a spell to make them all evil forever!" Revolta laughed. "At the stroke of midnight, I'm going to 'rivertize' them!"

The Grim Creeper sounded delighted about that.

"Now stop cringing and put these kids to work!" Revolta commanded.

"Yes, Revolta!" the Grim Creeper went to do just that.

Back outside, the gang was able to get to the door, but they had one problem: a giant lock.

"Too bad Atticus's not here..." Cherry remarked. "The one time his strength is necessary."

"Matches will take care of it!" Shock pet the dragon like he was her true pet.

Matches nodded and breathes out his fire at the lock to melt it.

"Nice..." Cherry looked to Matches. "Now, we mustn't waste too much time."

"Reah." Scooby said.

"Like, let's go and save Atticus and the girls!" Shaggy cheered.

"And put an end to this nightmare!" Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Oh... I hope I don't get in too much trouble for this..." Shock said as they went in.

There was a zombie boy and a devil boy locked in chains on the wall as they came in.

"Lock?" Shock looked surprised to see her cohorts. "Barrel?"

"Why are they chained up?" Patch asked.

"How'd you guys get here?" Cherry asked them.

"We were looking for Shock," Lock explained. "Mr. Oogie Boogie noticed she disappeared, so he told us to come find her!"

"Yeah, so we left Halloween Town and somehow this ugly woman caught us and kept us here as prisoners!" Barrel added, sounding a little scared.

"Should we help them?" Patch asked.

Cherry glared at the trick-or-treaters from Halloween Town. "I really don't like you guys... How can I trust you after the way you treated me and you broke promises from Jack and Sally?"

"What do ya expect?" Lock rolled his eyes. "It's how we were raised!"

"Besides, if we didn't do as Oogie Boogie said, he'd eat us!" Barrel added.

"Eat you?" Cherry actually sounded scared for them then.

Shock nodded in agreement.

Cherry sighed, she then allowed the three tricky kids to be saved. "Matches, let them go, careful, boys, this might get too hot for ya."

"Nuthin's too hot for me!" Lock laughed, playing with the fact he was a devil.

But Matches's fire proved to be too hot for them both. Lock and Barrel whimpered and whined from the fire.

"Consider that to be my payback..." Cherry folded her arms with an amused smirk.

"If we help you get Atticus and the girls, will you help us go to Scare School and stay away from Mr. Oogie Boogie?" Shock asked, sincerely sweet like a normal little girl.

"I'll think about it once we save them." Cherry said, not exactly saying no, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust these kids because of how they normally are.

"Fair enough..." Lock said as Barrel sucked on his fingertips with tears in his eyes from the burn.

"Hey, she warned you." Patch said.

"Where's Revolta, Shock?" Cherry asked the young witch.

"She should be in that room over there." Shock pointed the way.

"Like, hurry, we don't have much time!" Shaggy said as they went along.

"Come on!" Patch said as he ran off to lead the way.

"Slow down there, Patch!" Scrappy called quietly.

Revolta and the Grim Creeper were making the girls clean up around and Atticus was using his strength to help pick up furniture for them. They had a long time until midnight where Revolta's plan would set full course.

"It seems that bringing that mortal here was a good idea after all, good work, Creeper." Revolta said.

"Oh, thank you, Revolta for my coincidental mistake." the Creeper smiled back at her, he felt so honored right now.

Elsa squirted a mirror with cleaning, then rubbed it dry and looked surprised as she saw Shaggy in the reflection. "I only obey Revolta..." she told him, spraying the mirror again and rubbed it dry to make Shaggy go away, she wasn't going to listen to a word he would have to say to her.

Atticus was now moving a sofa with one hand, having no trouble at all, he would continue to move around with it on his right hand until Revolta would tell him where to place it

"Atticus, snap out of it, this isn't the you I know!" Patch told the mortal.

"I obey only Revolta." Atticus said, hypnotized, as he continued to carry the sofa.

"How come he won't listen to me?" Patch asked.

It looked like there was no use and no one could help them all now.

Scooby was running from a monsterized Shaggy. He then ran into a mopping Tanis. "Ranis, relp!"

"I obey only Revolta." Tanis droned as she continued to her chores.

Scooby wasn't sure what else to do, but he wrapped himself up in bandages and mopped like Tanis in order to blend in with the crowd. Lock, Shock, and Barrel went with Cherry to help her think of ways to bring them back to normal. They then looked to see the mirror and saw Shaggy was stuck in it.

"Come on, let's break it!" Barrel suggested.

"No, that's seven years bad luck!" Shock said to him.

Lock scoffed. "Dummy!"

"And besides, Shaggy is in there!" Patch said, noticing Shaggy in the mirror.

"I don't know... Will breaking the mirror help?" Cherry was a little nervous about trying that, what if it didn't work and only made it worse?

"We don't know unless we try," Shock said as she grabbed Barrel's arms. "Lock, get his legs."

Lock did as she said.

"H-Hey, guys..." Barrel was nervous that he was going to be used as a projectile.

Lock and Shock grinned at him as they swung him, about to make him shatter the mirror to free Shaggy. But before that, the monsterized Shaggy traded places with him, trapping him inside the mirror, even if it was shattered forever. Barrel yelped as he flew in the air and hit the mirror, breaking it into millions of pieces. Luckily for him, it didn't hurt or kill him.

"Barrel...?" Cherry sounded worried for the zombie boy.

"Let's go again!" Barrel chanted like nothing had happened to him. "Let's go again!"

Lock and Shock then rushed to him and hugged him, glad he was okay.

"It's about time..." Shaggy panted now that he was free from the mirror.

"I think the monsterized you is happy to be back where is he came from." Patch guessed.

"Like, I wouldn't wanna go back there!" Shaggy shook a little.

Matches and Scrappy came over with Patch.

"Have you guys seen Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked.

"We thought he was with you?" Cherry shook her head.

"If he's not with them, then where is Scooby?" Patch asked.

"Scooby Doo, where are you!?" Lock, Shock, and Barrel called, but luckily the Grim Creeper and Revolta didn't hear them.

Forte took out his pocket watch and clamped it shut. "It's getting late... I better go see what's keeping everyone..." he said, also hoping to escape Ms. Grimwood's kitchen, he liked her and all, but she was really bugging him with her obsession with him.

"It is getting rather late." Ms. Grimwood said.

"I'll go see what's going on," Forte said to her. "I'll be right back..."

"Okay." Ms. Grimwood said.

Forte made his way out the school and he sniffed the air. "Cerise's blood..." he mumbled, then put his hands together with a rather eerie grin. "She should be thankful I am who I am in order to find her..." he then followed a trail that he could.

Back at Revolta's, Shaggy and the others found Winnie and Sibella dusting.

"Sibella, thank goodness we found you!" Shaggy sounded relieved. "It's almost midnight, we gotta get out of here before you get 'revoltized'!"

"We obey only Revolta." Sibella and Winnie droned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Patch exclaimed.

"There's gotta be a way to break them of this..." Cherry muttered.

Scooby's howl of pain was heard.

Shaggy was alarmed. "Sounds like Scooby needs me more than I do!" he then zipped to save his best friend.

"Let's go and rescue Scooby." Atticus said.

Scrappy, Matches, and Patch heard Scooby's howl as well and they were also coming to the rescue.

"We're coming, Scooby!" Lock called as he ran with everyone.

"Right behind ya, Lock!" Scrappy called to the devil boy.

"Me too!" Patch called out.

"I'm so glad you came to help your friend!" the Grim Creeper called from a high point, carrying Scooby by his long tail.

"Relp!" Scooby cried. "Relp!"

"Put my Uncle Scooby down, you big meany!" Scrappy growled.

"Oh, I just begun to be mean!" the Grim Creeper taunted as he opened up a large hatch, then glared at the trick-or-treaters. "What are you three doing out of your cells? You'll be going down with them, you meddling brats!"

"When I get up there, you are dead!" Patch called out.

"The fun is just beginning!" the Grim Creeper laughed as he dropped Scooby in through the hole.

"Hey, you can't do that to Scooby!" Cherry hissed.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him!" the Grim Creeper made the hole larger, making them fall in with Scooby. "Farewell!"

"Nice try, buster, but we know how to swim!" Scrappy growled.

"Oh, only if you can face the well dweller!" the Grim Creeper taunted.

"Well Dweller?" Shaggy and Scooby got scared instantly.

"What's a well dweller?" Patch asked.

Bubbles came from the water and a giant purple, four-eyed monster came up from the water. It looked very menacing and hungry.

"I guess that is..." Cherry pointed.

"Oh, please, this will be easy." Patch said.

"Yeah, this sinister sea serpent can't scare me!" Scrappy sounded determined. "Turn up the heat, Matches!"

Matches took a deep breath, trying to set the beast on fire, but due to the water, he couldn't.

"Don't worry, Matches, I'll take care of the well dweller." Patch said.

"Are you absolutely sure, Patch?" Scrappy asked.

"Yes, just trust me, I know what to do." Patch said, looking very determined like Atticus would be in a time like this.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel rolled their eyes, but then their eyes widened once they saw how truly strong the puppy was.


	13. Chapter 13

Forte kept walking and was going up by Revolta's castle and caught his breath. "As soon as I know she's okay... I'm going to kill her..." he mumbled, as he got up to the front door.

Patch continued to throw the well-dweller from wall to wall and then tied it up in a knot. "There we go." he said, feeling satisfied with himself.

The monster whimpered as he was stuck in his own mess.

"Way to go, Patch!" Scrappy cheered.

Forte was trying to find a way in, then saw a chopper in the air and he looked up. "Who could be flying at this hour?" he mumbled.

"Now, let's get out of here." Patch said.

"But where do we go?" Lock wasn't sure how they could get out of here.

"Climb up the scales!" Scrappy said.

"I hate climbing..." Cherry moaned as everyone went ahead of her.

"Come on, Cherry, take my hand!" Barrel held out his hand to her.

Cherry looked at the zombie boy, not wanting to trust him, but she had no choice. She climbed up, took his hand and got pulled in over the hole.

Shaggy checked his watch. "Zoinks! We gotta hurry, it's almost midnight!"

Patch climbed up a wall very fast and then punches the trap door, sending it flying and making a way for all of them he then climbed out.

"Come on, guys, get up here and let's save Atticus and the girls!" Patch called down to them.

Forte picked up Cherry by her hood then. "You're in big trouble, young lady!"

Cherry scoffed. "What did I do!?"

"It is way past your and the girls' bedtime, do you know how worried we were!?" Forte was angry with her.

"Not my fault Revolta's hypnotized everyone 'cept us... Now if you don't let me go, we're all gonna be in trouble, NOW PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Forte blinked, letting her go.

"Thank you!" Cherry was still angry that he was angry with her. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

"Never mind that, that's help your friends!" Forte took her hand, nearly pulling her with him as they walked.

"Come on, let's go rescue Atticus and the girls!" Patch said.

"I saw some chopper coming this way..." Forte said as they went to find Atticus and the Grimwood girls.

Cherry scoffed.

"I'm serious." Forte looked down to her.

Scooby told everyone that he got to Revolta's lair by accident, so he showed them a wall in the room that could take them there.

Shaggy tried to do it with him, but nothing happened. "Like, are you sure this is how you came into Revolta's lair, Scoob?"

"Ri rhink so..." Scooby replied.

Even Scrappy and Matches tried, but had trouble. Not even Lock, Shock, or Barrel could get in through the wall.

"Why don't we use a much shorter way of doing this?" Patch asked as he looked like a bull about to charge at the wall.

"There's no time, it's about midniiiiight!" Shaggy said, as he fell back with Scooby and the wall finally opened up.

Patch follows after them.

"Come on, guys, I'm going first!" Lock said.

"No, I am!" Shock argued.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

Cherry narrowed her eyes as they argued and kicked them both down, making them slide and scream. Barrel gulped, he was afraid he'd be next, so he went down to slide after them. Scrappy and Matches went next.

The clock tolled midnight as soon as everyone came down to the rescue. Revolta got her potion together, ready to overpower the girls and Atticus. Luckily, the sliding knocked into Atticus and the girls, knocking their helmets off which had the potion transfused through and stopped the process of turning them all evil.

"Whoa... Where are we?" Tanis woke up.

"I dunno, but our teachers and friends are in trouble!" Winnie cried.

"Oh, man, what happened?" Atticus rubbed his head.

Winnie and Tanis went to help Scooby and Shaggy from the Grim Creeper's vines. Patch came up to Atticus and licked his face.

"Okay, boy, okay, I'm happy to see you too." Atticus said while laughing.

Patch let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay..."

The spider bats came down.

"Don't panic, girls!" a voice was heard from above. "We'll rescue you!"

Water balloons were then dropped from the sky.

"Are those the Calloway cadets?" Atticus asked.

"Why would they rescue us?" Winnie sounded insulted.

Tanis shrugged, she accidentally let go of Scooby and Shaggy, making them crash through the wall, allowing Scrappy and Matches to find a way inside the lair.

"Well, whatever the reason why they're here, I'm just glad they're on our side this time." Atticus said.

The Grim Creeper grabbed the puppy and the dragon. Matches tried to breathe fire this time, but he still couldn't. Revolta sent energy blasts up to defeat Calloway's cadets.

"This can't possibly end well..." Forte backed out of this mass hysteria.

"Hey, leave those boys alone!" Atticus called out.

Revolta glared at him, growling menacingly. Lock took one of the balloons and hit her with it.

"YOU BRATS!" Revolta growled at Oogie's boys.

Shock and Barrel glared angrily to her.

"You leave these kids alone too." Atticus said.

Tanis and Shock were trying to get the other helmets off their other friends.

"GET THEM!" Revolta commanded.

Elsa folded her arms. "No can do! You can't tell us what to do!"

"Then watch what I do to your friends!" Revolta sneered, zapping Scooby.

"Oh, no, Scooby!" Patch said.

The zap transformed Scooby into a mere amphibian.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried. "Like, what in the world has she done to ya, Scoob?"

Revolta picked up toad Scooby. "I'll change the others into something worse than toads!"

Atticus and the girls knew that they had to do what Revolta told them to do. A spider bat looked hungry for Scooby as a toad.

"You will serve only Revolta!" the wicked witch mutant laughed at the students and humans in her grasp.

Scooby tried to avoid the flying spider bat, as they accidentally got some chemicals and potions into the cauldron's brew.

'This isn't going to end well for Revolta.' Patch thought.

Phantasma was hooked up, but due to the faulty wiring and the brew being ruined, she snapped right out of her trance and looked happy-go-lucky once more. Revolta yelled, she didn't want this at all and her plans were being foiled by that 'meddling dog'. Atticus then snatched her wand so she couldn't do anymore spells.

"Give that back, you mortal twerp!" Revolta demanded.

Matches was finally fired up enough to blow some fire against the spider bat that wanted to eat Scooby. The Spider Bat screeched in horror, but ran into the tubes through the helmets as it flew away in pain.

"You're a bad woman, Revolta!" Tanis sounded brave as she took out one of her bandages into a lasso and threw it to capture the horrible woman.

"There is no way I am giving you this wand, Revolta." Atticus said before he crushed the whole wand with both of his hands.

"Creeper, sort him out!" Revolta commanded, then struggled as Tanis had trapped her.

"Yes, Revolta!" the Grim Creeper went to do that, but Matches was about to breathe on him. "I mean, NO, REVOLTA!"

Tanis wondered if the wand would still work, even if it was broken in half. "I... I want Scooby-Doo back!" she commanded.

Luckily for her, the wand would work and the wand transformed Scooby back into a Great Dane.

"Rhanks, ruys!" Scooby smiled.

"That was good thinking, Atticus!" Elsa said to the strong boy.

"Thanks, but, let's destroy this wand once and for all." Atticus said.

"I know where it belongs," Elsa took the pieces before throwing them in the cauldron. "In the fire!"

"MY WAND!" Revolta cried in total devastation.

The cauldron exploded then, shaking the whole room.

"We gotta get out of here!" Barrel cried, he was nervous to stay here any longer.

"Quick, let's get out of here before this whole place blows!" Atticus called out.

"I'd fly as a bat, but I can only take one at a time." Sibella told everyone, she wanted to help, but that way would be too slow.

"Like, I think we're all out of time!" Shaggy cried.

"Reah..." Scooby whimpered.

"Negative!" a boy called from upwards, taking out a ladder for everyone to climb. "Calloway will save the day! Hop aboard!"

"Quick, everyone start climbing!" Atticus called out.

"Ladies first now, that means Cerise..." Forte said.

Cherry went ahead with the girls going behind her and eventually the boys and the dogs.

"Guys, come on!" Shock called to her friends.

Lock and Barrel grabbed onto each other's legs, unable to stay on the ladder. Lock had yelped since Barrel grabbed his tail, but luckily, they could all make it out alive. Once everyone was on the ladder, they all then flew away before Revolta's castle would explode.

"They haven't seen the last of Revolta..." the witch growled as she got on a broomstick with Creeper. "I still got my broomsticks!"

However, Revolta and the Grim Creeper would be unable to go after the good guys as the explosion caught up with them and it appeared that they were gone for good.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "Looks like Revolta's gonna need a 'redecorater'!"

Scooby giggled in response.

"Hang on, guys, we'll have you back to school in no time!" the blonde boy promised as they kept flying.

"Back to school?" Elsa chuckled. "How's about we go back to the bog?"

"Yeah!" Tanis agreed. "We never got to take a dip in the quicksand!"

"Girls, it's late and Ms. Grimwood is probably getting worried." Atticus said.

"We'll take you back there another time." Cherry said as they kept flying to school.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, they got back to the school. Ms. Grimwood was very relieved to have the girls back and she was thrilled to hear that Revolta and the Grim Creeper were defeated.

"I'm so glad you're all safe and sound," Ms. Grimwood smiled at her students. "I have great news, we have new students joining us as well. I'd love to have you stay with us, Shock..."

"That's okay, besides, this is a girl school and I can't go anywhere without Lock or Barrel." Shock said.

"After we meet the new girls, I'll take you guys to Casper's place and introduce you." Cherry said to them.

"Yay!" The former trick-or-treaters cheered.

Scrappy made a rap once they were back in school, though Cherry found it kind of annoying. The girls' fathers decided to come to visit again, they were glad that their daughters were safe. Even Calloway's boys came to visit and they decided to be friends with the girls instead of just hating them for being from another school. Even Colonel Calloway was dancing with Ms. Grimwood.

"Did you practice your scales?" Forte asked Phantasma as they sat on the bench together.

"Uh-huh, I'll show ya!" Phantasma giggled, playing a tune for him that he would like better than rap.

"These days are always going to be ones that were the most surprising." Patch said.

"I'll say..." Cherry said as Phantasma played an organ tune that Forte taught her, making her shake chills down her spine. "You taught her THAT song?"

"Why not?" Forte shrugged.

Phantasma giggled as she happily played the tune.

Thing went to dance with Ms. Grimwood himself. After the dance, he went to Cherry and used sign language to communicate with her.

"I don't know what I'll be doing by then, but I'd love to meet the newest member of the Addams family." Cherry shrugged with a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby moonwalked, enjoying the party themselves. Atticus and Patch even joined the fun of the party, dancing in their own style.

"Oh, good, they're here..." Ms. Grimwood smiled. "Everyone, meet your new friends!"

Three new monster girls were joining the school now. There was an alien with his daughter, a swamp creature with his daughter, and it even appeared that Godzilla had a daughter himself. Shaggy and Scooby were afraid and nervous about what the ghoul school would be like with these new additions.

"I'm sorry that you aren't staying, Shock, but I do hope you enjoy Scare School if you and your friends get to go." Ms. Grimwood told the young witchling.

"Thanks anyway, but I can't go without Lock and Barrel." Shock said as she stood in between them with a smile.

"I understand..." Ms. Grimwood smiled down to her.

"Now that's what I call true loyalty." Atticus said.

"Come on, Cerise, I'll take you to the McFadden mansion." Forte said, deciding to go then.

The monster girls said goodbye and that they would miss their new friends and hoped to see them again real soon.

"We'll visit you girls whenever we can." Atticus said.

"You might see me soon," Winnie said then. "Remember, I'm Uncle Lawrence's favorite niece!"

"You're his only niece, darling..." Sibella reminded her.

"Yeah, so I'm his favorite!" Winnie laughed.

They did make great points and they would see each other again.

"Be good while we're gone..." Patch said to Matches.

Matches hugged Patch and kissed his cheek.

"Matches is a girl!?" Patch was surprised.

Matches giggled in response. This caused for Atticus and Patch to go jaw-dropped.

"Come on, boys, we better get you home." Forte told them as their ride was here.

Cherry took Lock, Shock, and Barrel too since they were going to stop by the McFadden mansion first. Forte waved to the girls. The girls waved back as their new friends were now leaving. Winnie even did one last howl as they were on their way to be gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Darla was seen on the front porch of the Fudo house, dressed in a Powerpuff Girls costume, noticeably Blossom. She was sitting with Amber who was dressed as a gypsy like Esmeralda.

"He's not gonna be back in time..." Darla sighed. "Who's gonna take us trick-or-treating now?"

But then Amber saw someone coming up to the porch in a costume of Hercules.

"I'm sorry I'm late girls." Atticus said.

"Atticus, you made it!" Darla came to him, straightening out her costume.

"You didn't think we'd miss your first Halloween with us, did you?" Patch asked as he had wings attached to him with blue feathers on him to look like Pegasus.

"Trick-or-Treating's about to start!" Amber chimed in.

Suddenly, a clock bell tolled and the sun went down, house lights were put on and as if on cue, there were several children dressed in colorful and creepy costumes with bags, ready to get their candy.

"Okay girls, come, let's get going before all of the good houses are out of candy." Atticus said.

Even the Chipmunks and Chipettes were out for Halloween. Alvin was a mummy, Simon was a vampire, and Theodore, funnily enough, was a werewolf while Brittany was a pop diva, Jeanette was a witch, and Eleanor was a fairy princess.

"Hey, guys!" Darla happily greeted them.

"Hey, you guys wanna come with us?" Jeanette asked. "We were thinking of going to see Mr. Talbot's house after we're done, he has a party in his backyard for everyone in the neighborhood!"

"Sounds great!" Amber liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, it will be great to see Mr. Talbot again." Patch said.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, puppy, and kids then went to their candy business. They even went to Darla and Amber's schoolmates, the Pickles, the DeVilles, and the Finsters. Darla was more excited than anyone else because she had never celebrated Halloween before in her entire life. This was going to be a great Halloween for everyone.

Lawrence opened the door after trick-or-treating, he seemed different and he was even smiling and appeared to be more social with the neighbors, Theodore and Atticus's bite must have really changed him. "Come on in, everyone's in the back," he greeted, giving them more candy from his emptying bowl. "It's so good to see you."

The kids then happily went to the backyard to join everyone. Darla and Amber joined their schoolmates, Tommy was dressed like a vampire too, Chuckie was also a werewolf, Angelica was a royal queen or princess, and Phil and Lil were twin bats.

"Hey, Atticus," Amber noticed a Gothic looking older guest with long dark hair with a long black and ruby-red dress with black lipstick and black short heels with a bat winged necklace. "Isn't that your cousin?"

"Yeah, that's Thorn." Atticus said, very happy to see his favorite cousin.

Thorn looked over and smiled down at Atticus. "I thought maybe I was at the wrong house," she laughed a little. "How's it going, Atticus?"

"I've been doing great and have been keeping myself in shape and getting stronger each day, same goes for Patch." Atticus gestured to his Dalmatian puppy.

"Oh, hey there, cutie!" Thorn chuckled as she bent down, picking up Patch, letting him lick her. "I just love dogs... We had a chocolate lab I named Raven... Daddy got her for me when Mom was in the hospital all the time..." she smiled sadly at that story.

"What happened to her?" Atticus asked.

"Mom?" Thorn asked, unsure what he meant by 'her'.

"I mean what happened to Raven." Atticus said.

"Oh," Thorn understood then. "She got too old..."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Patch said.

"Oh, that's okay..." Thorn was still in a good mood anyway. "I miss her, but I'll be alright. That was before I met Dusk and Luna and we all became friends."

"That's great to know." Patch said.

Lawrence came out to see everyone. "Everyone, before Miss Thorn and her friends preform for you all, I want you to welcome my visiting niece... Her name is Winifred, but you can call her Winnie."

There came a young girl in a blue dress with a bow on it who looked rather human, but had hazel eyes, puffy ginger hair and had slightly pointed ears, she also wore white tights and black shoes. Patch got excited and began barking and began to run towards her.

"Hey there!" Winnie greeted, her voice didn't sound as aggressive as before since she wasn't a wolf right now.

"Oh, good, you two know each other," Lawrence smiled at that. "I was hoping you could make a new friend or two during your visit, Winifred."

"I'm sure I'll be friends with anyone, Uncle Lawrence!" Winnie said as she held Patch into a hug.

"Um, hello?" Brittany walked up to the girl. "You're supposed to be in a costume, it's Halloween! Duh!"

"Oh, you're right," Winnie said, then suddenly became into her werewolf form and her voice lowered. "HOW'S THIS!?"

Brittany gasped and screamed, running away from the sudden transformation. Atticus just rolled his eyes at Brittany's reaction.

"I don't think I like that girl much, she seems too prissy for me..." Winnie said as she set Patch down on the ground.

"Hey, Winnie," Patch spoke to the monster girl. "How come at school you never turned back into a human?"

"'Cuz it's ghoul school grounds," Winnie explained. "I was on the grounds, so I stayed a werewolf... If I come around here or anywhere else where there's a lot of mortals, I'll turn into this."

"Oh, that makes sense..." Patch understood. "So, you can still talk to me?"

"Yeah!" Winnie grinned. Even as a human, she seemed to have fangs.

"Cool." Patch said.

"Boys and girls!" Lawrence caught everyone's attention as he stood before a stage, making the kids rush over with their candy and sit down to watch an upcoming show. "I give you... The Hex Girls!"

Thorn was on her guitar by the microphone, Dusk was at her drums, and Luna was at her keyboard.

The kids cheered, very excited, this was the best and coolest Halloween ever.

"Am I missing anything?" Cherry asked as she came by, dressed in a vampire French maid costume just before the girls would play.

"Nope, they just started." Atticus said.

"Oh, good..." Cherry sat down next to him as the kids chanted for the show to start. She then handed some Kit Kats she got from helping her parents with trick-or-treaters and gave them to Atticus, Darla, Amber, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes, and got a bone-shaped chocolate free candy for Patch.

"Good evening!" Thorn greeted. "Are you ready to rock!?"

The kids cheered in response.

"Hit it, sisters!" Thorn told Dusk and Luna as they started their signature song to wow the kids and make this their best Halloween ever.

Winnie enjoyed it too and howled as the full moon of Halloween was shown.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" Patch cheered before he howled.


	16. Chapter 16

The song ended with a bunch of colorful smoke, making the kids cheer and scream. This was the best Halloween party they could ever ask for or attend to. 

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna came to their cousins.

"Darla, I better get home," Amber told her best friend. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya, Amber," Darla waved as the girl went home, she then smiled to Atticus and the Hex Girls. "You guys are awesome!" 

"Darla, this is Dusk," Thorn introduced the blonde Hex Girl. "She kinda wants to talk to you about something... We'll talk about it at Aunt Emily and Uncle Patrick's." 

"Oh?" Darla sounded concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it's nothing too serious." Atticus assured her.

"It kind of is... We'll tell you when we get there..." Dusk said softly.

"Okay..." Darla was very curious.

"Should I come too?" Cherry asked as she finished another of her favorite chocolate in the whole wide world.

"You can if you want," Luna said. "We're all friends here."

"We just have to make a stop first." Atticus said as he took out a spare bag of Halloween candy to give to someone who really missed out this year.

"And where might that be?" Patch asked.

"I think I know where..." Cherry had a teasing smirk.

Atticus told everyone to keep quiet, he went up to the Brown house doorstep, rang the doorbell and ran away like a ding-dong ditch prank.

Mo stepped out of the house in a robe and her pajamas and bunny slippers, she caught a cold before Halloween and wasn't able to go out to trick-or-treating this year. She looked around and sighed to see no one there. "Oh, well... It is Halloween after all..." 

Angel stepped out of the house with her and sniffed the bag. "Mo, look at this!"

Mo stepped and looked down with a smile as she picked up the bag and saw it was full of candy just for her. She then saw people running and laughing. "Happy Halloween, guys!" she called out with a slight cough, she then went in with Angel to have some candy.

"Happy Halloween, Mo." Atticus said with a smile.

They all then went to the Fudo house.

Patrick fell asleep in his chair, dressed as a Ghostbuster, and Emily, dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, was cleaning up a little after she put the candy bowl up. 

Thorn smiled as she walked into the house, she hadn't visited her favorite aunt and uncle since she was a kid. 

Patrick snored awake. "I-I'm awake..." 

"Uh-huh..." Emily scoffed playfully to her husband, then smiled to her kids. "Oh, welcome home, everyone... Sally, is that you?"

"Yeah," Thorn chuckled before hugging the woman. "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too." Emily said before giving Thorn a hug.

"You've grown up so much... You look just like your mother..."

Thorn smiled softly at that. "Daddy says I'm so much like her, it's like she's back in our lives, even if I have to do concerts now with the girls."

"What can we do for your friends, Sally?" Patrick asked, he still couldn't help but call his niece by that name, even if she wanted to be known as Thorn.

"It's Dusk," Luna said, gesturing to their blonde friend. "Tell them, sister."

Dusk nodded, looking to the adoptive parents of the former child star. "It's about your adoptive daughter, Darla... How exactly did she come into your lives?"

Patrick and Emily told the girls how Darla came into their lives.

Dusk slowly nodded. "Do you know what happened to her biological parents?"

"We heard they were in a car accident that took their lives," Emily said softly, she hated to hear that a poor child had to go through that. "Darla mentioned she was four in the incident."

"I see... Well..." Dusk slowly swallowed, but she was able to get this off her chest. "I was on Fall Break and I was visiting the girls before we became a band, but we were 13 at the time."

"How old are you now, Miss Dusk?" Patrick asked.

"I'm 17," Dusk explained, if she was 13 at the time of the accident and 17 now, that means she had a link to the accident's happenings. "When I was with Thorn and Luna, we got a call saying that my parents had died in a car accident, and it was too late and they had put my younger sister into an orphanage and I went to stay at a foster home... I think you might be my sister, Darla..."

Darla looked up to Dusk, she was wondering if that was true now. 

"Do you guys have pictures or anything?" Dusk took out an old picture of a younger version of herself, holding a baby in her arms with a nice looking married couple behind them. 

"Wait! I got a picture!" Darla became animated then and dashed off to her room. "I'll be right back!"

This was a really big day for Darla. She ran up to her and Jessica's room, she had to get a picture from her past. Emily offered tea for the girls, but they declined politely.

"How do you feel?" Luna asked.

"A little nervous, but also excited," Dusk admitted. "What if it's not true though?"

"You could also run some DNA tests with the doctor and then they can tell for sure." Cherry offered.

"Yeah, Cherry's got a good point." Atticus said.

"Oh, I hope I can go to puppy school." Patch said.

Dusk calmed herself down as she pet Patch.

Darla came with the photograph. "This is the only picture I have of my mom and dad..."

Dusk took it and saw they resembled the parents in the picture she had, she then smiled. "Darla... I guess this means... We're..."

"Sisters?" Darla asked, very hopeful.

"As of right now, we are." Dusk said, hugging the little girl, nearly crying.

This was a beautiful sister moment.

"I hope the DNA results are right." Darla crossed her tiny fingers.

"I hope so too," Dusk smiled. "I also ask that if I'm with my friends or in public, you call me Dusk, when it's just you and me, you can call me Melanie." 

Darla giggled. "Okay..."

"I always knew you seemed familiar when your movies were out in Hollywood." Thorn smiled.

"Yeah... You seemed like kind of a brat," Luna added. "No offense..."

"It's okay, I'm changed now." Darla assured them she was fine.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Dusk, I just realized..." Thorn spoke up. "We're kinda related in a way."

Dusk and Darla looked at her, then realized she was right, even if Darla was adopted into this family, they were still kind of relatives now.

"I knew there had to be a reason I liked ya when I first met ya." Dusk chuckled to Thorn.

"Could this night get any better?" Patch asked.

"I've had enough excitement for one night... I'm going home..." Cherry said, getting exhausted.

"Oh, Cherry, before you go, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a cruise with us with Mystery Inc. somtime, maybe spring or summer break?" Thorn asked. "We have a concert and we gave Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred free tickets so we can preform and they can have some fun."

Cherry shrugged with a smile. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, well just let us know then." Luna said.

"Sure..." Cherry wiped her mouth. "See ya guys later."

Everyone said goodbye to her. This was indeed the greatest Halloween any of them could ever have.

"Oh, by the way, Patch," Patrick said as he crouched down to the Dalmatian puppy. "Emily and I have talked about it and we've decided that you can go to puppy school."

"Really?" Patch was excited and jumped in happiness. "That's fantastic, that's incredible, that's amazing!"

Emily chuckled, she never saw the puppy so excited before.

"This truly is the best Halloween ever!" Patch exclaimed out of happiness.

Winnie was heard howling as everyone shared a laugh together.

The End


End file.
